Cambiando el destino
by Laradhel
Summary: Bilbo emprende un viaje con la Compañía de Thorin Escudo de Roble para derrotar a Smaug y recuperar Érebor. El pobre hobbit no sabe en el lío en que se ha metido. Juntos, con la ayuda de Gandalf, se acercan poco a poco a su destino. Pero no saben que no viajan solos...
1. Extranjeros en el bosque

**Extranjeros en el bosque**

Estaba aburrida.

No tener a nadie con quien estar era también aburrido. Quería estar con alguien. Aunque, de todas formas, no la aceptaban en "su" bosque. Les había ayudado en varias ocasiones con aquellos molestos trolls, incluso arrebatándoles la comida, pero no parecía que fuera suficiente para aceptarla como una más entre los suyos.

Un extranjero siempre sería un extranjero. Eso fue lo que le dio a entender el jefe. Así que, aunque no la atacaban como las primeras veces que entraba en "su" bosque a cazar, cada uno de sus movimientos era vigilado al milímetro. Tanta vigilancia la exasperaba. ¿Acaso se creían que era un peligro para ellos?

Bueno, sí lo era. Y no solo para ellos.

Bostezó, y acto seguido estornudó. Los días lluviosos la dejaban fatal. Su sentido del olfato se atrofiaba muchísimo. Si fuera posible, habría creído que era alérgica a la lluvia. Por fortuna, si no hubiera encontrado aquella cueva mientras llovía, lo habría pasado mucho peor. Odiaba la lluvia.

Faltaba poco para el anochecer, y hacía tiempo que había parado de llover. Salió despacio de la cueva y miró a su alrededor; como siempre, no vio a sus "guardianes". Poco le importaba, en realidad; nadie podría detenerla si ella no se dejaba.

Una ligera brisa flotó hasta ella, y entonces olió algo muy extraño. Enanos. Con un olor que no identificaba. Un mago, bastante lejos. Caballos.

A veces se maravillaba de su sentido del olfato cuando paraba de llover.

Moviéndose con sigilo y rapidez entre los árboles, se adentró en el bosque. Aquellos olores no eran de aquellos parajes; llevaba ya tiempo yendo y viniendo y se había aprendido todos los olores característicos del bosque, y aquellos eran unos intrusos.

Lo que le extrañaba era que "ellos" no habían hecho nada para sacarlos de su territorio. Eran extremadamente posesivos, y ella lo había notado en sus carnes las primeras veces que entró sin permiso en el bosque. Si no querían a nadie, lo echaban. Rápido y directo.

Cuando ya estaba cerca, aminoró el paso y se fue escondiendo entre la maleza. Olió fuego. Y también a los trolls.

Ah.

Claro, los trolls. Nunca se habían atrevido a luchar abiertamente con ellos. Se le escapó un pequeño bufido mientras pensaba que era lógico pensar que la extranjera se encargara de los extranjeros. Así se aseguraban que todos acabaran fuera de sus dominios. Sin molestarse en mancharse.

Se agazapó cuerpo a tierra y miró entre los altos arbustos que la ocultaban. Eran tres trolls. Tras ellos, parecía haber una cerca con varios ponis (no alcanzó a ver cuántos); los trolls habían construido una especie de barbacoa y habían atado al espetón a unos cuantos enanos. Bastante cerca de ella(tan cerca que sus olores la abrumaban), el resto de los enanos estaban metidos en sacos. Uno de ellos se había levantado y hablaba con el trol que parecía ser el jefe, o al menos el más listo.

No. No era un enano, era algo que pocas veces había olido en su larga vida. Un hobbit.

Curioso. Sabía que los hobbits no salían nunca de su hogar. ¿Qué hacía uno tan lejos de la Comarca? ¿Y por qué viajaba con unos enanos? Centró su mirada en un enano en particular, y lo reconoció: Thorin Escudo de Roble. Vaya, así que el heredero iba a ir a recuperar lo que era suyo de las garras de Smaug. No sabía si admirarse ante el valor de aquel hombre o simplemente exasperarse ante la ceguera de aquellos testarudos enanos. No era tan fácil enfrentarse a un dragón.

Oh, oh. El trol parecía haberse hartado de la charla del hobbit. Basta de mantenerse inmóvil, era hora de actuar.

Se alzó de entre la maleza y caminó despacio hacia la luz.

-¡Bilbo, cuidado!-exclamó Kíli.

Bilbo, sobresaltado, se volvió; del impulso, cayó al suelo de forma bastante cómica, ya que no había podido mover los brazos para mantener el equilibrio.

-¡Otra vez tú!-bramó el trol, furioso-. ¡Lárgate, es nuestra comida!

El hobbit miró hacia arriba, y se topó con unos ojos dorados muy intensos devolviéndole la mirada.

Un lobo.

Pero no era un lobo cualquiera. Era mucho más grande que cualquier lobo normal. Más musculoso y delgado, con unas fuertes patas y una mandíbula que podría haber sido capaz de arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco. Las zarpas se hundían en la tierra dejando profundos surcos aterradores.

Y era totalmente blanco. Sin rastro de manchas, de una blancura pura. Tan blanco que parecía que, si lo mirabas demasiado tiempo, podrías quedarte ciego. El único cambio de color eran aquellas dos monedas de oro viejo que tenía por ojos.

Era una bestia soberbia, magnífica, sobrecogedora... e inteligente. Bilbo lo supo desde el primer momento en que cruzó la mirada con aquel animal.

El lobo apartó la mirada y avanzó despacio hacia el trol mientras gruñía desde las profundidades de su garganta. A pesar de su imponente tamaño, apenas le llegaba a la cintura al monstruo; sin embargo, el que retrocedió fue el trol, como si dudara de luchar contra él. Dándose cuenta de ello, se detuvo de golpe y esbozó una mueca de odio.

-¡Fuera, animalejo!-balanceó su garrote y el lobo saltó por encima con una gracilidad felina.

Corrió hacia la pila de armas y cogió con los dientes una de las espadas de los enanos. Así armado, el lobo saltó hacia las piernas del trol más listo... y, con una fuerte sacudida de cabeza, le hizo un tajo profundo en el muslo.

El trol bramó, y los otros dos, viendo que su colega estaba en problemas, abandonaron el espetón y trataron de atrapar al animal. Éste los esquivó de nuevo y se subió al brazo de uno de ellos, clavándole las garras profundamente para no perder el equilibrio; de ahí, e ignorando los chillidos del ser, saltó a su hombro y trató de cortarle el cuello con la espada. Pero el trol lo cogió por la cola y lo lanzó hacia uno de los árboles; su espalda chocó dolorosamente con la madera, y tiró la espada por culpa del golpe.

Aunque dolorido, no estaba vencido ni mucho menos; se volvió a incorporar a toda velocidad y recuperó la espada. El tercer trol le lanzó un puñetazo del tamaño de un obús y el animal lo esquivó hacia un lado, cortándolo acto seguido con el filo mortal.

Y, en aquel momento, el lobo se detuvo.

El mago había llegado. Atrajo la atención de los malheridos trols y rompió la roca que impedía que les diera el sol. Los seres bramaron ante la vista de su mortal enemigo, y se transformaron instantáneamente en piedra.

La lucha se acabó tan repentinamente que por unos instantes ninguno se movió, hasta que Gandalf suspiró y bajó de la roca. Pareció sorprenderse cuando vio al lobo blanco, pero se apresuró a liberar a sus compañeros mientras el animal los observaba con cautela con el arma todavía entre las enormes fauces. Una vez los enanos y el hobbit estuvieron libres, el mago se acercó despacio al lobo; ante su gruñido amenazador, se detuvo y se agachó hasta que sus miradas se encontraron.

Hombre y animal se mantuvieron absolutamente inmóviles, hasta que éste último avanzó hacia el mago y le entregó la espada; Gandalf la cogió y se la devolvió a Thorin, su dueño. Los inteligentes ojos del lobo miraron al enano y lo evaluaron.

-No suponía que te encontraría aquí-dijo entonces el anciano, atrayendo de nuevo la atención del lobo.

Bilbo y los demás se sorprendieron; ¿Gandalf conocía a aquel lobo? ¿Un extraño lobo blanco que no solo no hizo el menor gesto de ir a devorarlos, sino que también los salvó?

De pronto, se oyeron aullidos provenientes de alguna parte del bosque, y la cabeza del noble animal se alzó de golpe, con ambas orejas al frente, atento. Saltó hacia las rocas y aulló en respuesta; luego miró a Gandalf y compañía... y desapareció entre los árboles.


	2. Un nuevo aliado

**Un nuevo aliado**

El nuevo día no podía comenzar de mejor manera.

Poco después de que hubiera acabado con la lucha contra los trolls, los otros la llamaron a su presencia. Seguramente sus "guardianes" habían avisado al jefe en cuanto habían averiguado sus intenciones. Qué fastidio tener que obedecer.

La verdad era que añoraba la época en que había sido totalmente libre, sin explicarle a nadie qué hacía y por qué. Ella había vivido en la naturaleza y la naturaleza le había brindado cuanto quería, siempre y cuando la respetara como era debido, cosa que siempre se había asegurado de hacer.

Perdida como siempre en sus pensamientos, siguió el rastro del jefe a través del bosque, ignorando presas y depredadores por igual, sin estar atenta de a dónde iba, hasta llegar a la cueva. Entró sin preámbulos, ansiosa por acabar de una vez y salir de aquel bosque.

Instantáneamente, un coro de gruñidos desaprobadores le dio la bienvenida. La poca iluminación no le permitía distinguir todas las figuras que habitaban aquella enorme estancia de piedra, pero a ella no le hacía falta ser nictálope para saber que llenaban todo el lugar. El olor inundaba sus fosas nasales, un olor que ella había creído que podría ser bienvenido, y que había acabado casi asqueándola.

Agachando la cabeza con respeto, y procurando no ir ni muy despacio ni muy deprisa, la extranjera avanzó hasta el líder.

Éste estaba rodeada por sus hijos y hembras, en apariencia perezoso y prestando escasa o nula atención a la extranjera. Pero ella sabía que todo aquello era ilusorio; nadie podría haberse convertido en un líder sin tener un mínimo de poder de su parte. Y aquel lo tenía, y mucho. Por eso, ninguno se había atrevido a llevarle la contraria; ni siquiera cuando empezó a matar indiscriminadamente a miembros de su propia familia.

A la extranjera se le revolvía el estómago estar delante de un jefe así.

Finalmente, el jefe se dignó a prestarle atención y la observó. Tenía unos hermosos ojos plateados. Lástima que fuera lo único que le gustaba de él, y lástima también que aquellos ojos de piedra fría fueran lo que llevó a la perdición a tantas hembras. Quizá se hubieran salvado si alguien le hubiera arrancado los ojos. Se levantó con pereza y la observó desde las alturas. Siempre desde las alturas; así le gustaba mirar a sus subordinados para sentirse superior a ellos. Asqueroso.

Pero aquella vez hizo algo que estuvo a punto de sorprenderla. A punto; hacía tiempo que no se asombraba por nada. El jefe descendió voluntariamente de la roca donde estaba subido y se acercó a la extranjera; ella era mucho más alta que él (mucho más alta que cualquiera de los que estaban ahí, en realidad), por lo que se agachó con humildad, para demostrar que no buscaba desafiar al líder, por mucho que deseara clavarle los dientes en el cuello y rompérselo.

Por desgracia, el jefe era muy desconfiado, y también tenía un gran sentido del olfato. Y olió el desafío de la extranjera, algo que no le gustó para nada. Así que, rápido como el viento, le clavó los dientes en la nuca y la obligó a echarse, con un gruñido amenazador. Ella se dejó hacer; no le estaba haciendo daño, de todas formas, y aquello era simplemente una forma de afianzar su poder frente a los suyos, que gruñeron de placer ante la sumisión de la extranjera.

_Nunca has sido bienvenida aquí_, gruñó una voz.

Ella alzó la vista hacia su líder, que la observaba con un ojo plateado clavado en el suyo dorado.

_Te aceptamos en nuestra manada porque nos servías, pero nunca te hemos dejado ir a tu antojo por el bosque, y lo sabes. Deberías haber informado de la presencia de los intrusos._

_Estaban siendo atacados por trolls, líder, _contestó ella, con voz respetuosa. _No había tiempo de informar._

_Entonces deberías haberlos dejado morir. Por tu culpa podrían haber descubierto nuestra presencia._

_Es nuestro bosque. Nadie…_

La extranjera emitió entonces un gañido mientras las fauces del jefe se clavaban con fuerza en su nuca, sin perforar la piel pero a punto de hacerlo.

_No es tu bosque, extranjera. Es mío._

Y entonces ella se hartó.

Se había sometido a aquella manada porque no quería que la atacaran cada vez que se adentraba en aquellos bosques, pero jamás debería haber intentado pertenecer a ella. Quizá su deseo de pertenecer a algún tipo de familia la había cegado hasta el punto de hacerle cometer cosas estúpidas; como someterse a aquel engendro de líder.

Se revolvió, valiéndose de su elevada estatura para hacer perder el equilibrio al líder. Éste cayó al suelo, y detuvo con un ladrido furioso a todos aquellos que se levantaron para ayudarlo a someter a la extranjera. Ambos se miraron con fijeza y saltaron al mismo tiempo a la garganta del otro; las superiores fauces y las garras de la extranjera le produjeron enormes heridas, aunque también el jefe le ocasionó severas lesiones.

Un tropiezo por parte del jefe sentenció el combate. En cuanto cayó, se encontró con los dientes de la extranjera clavándose con fuerza en su cuello. La extranjera sintió el chasquido de los huesos al romperse cuando sacudió con firmeza la cabeza, y saboreó la sangre ocasionada por el tremendo mordisco. El líder dejó de moverse tras unos cuantos espasmos y un último gañido.

Cortos, pero intensos. Así eran las luchas.

Con varios mordiscos y arañazos, así como el tremendo dolor en la columna fruto de su lucha contra los trolls, la extranjera, jadeante pero triunfante, se alzó sobre el cadáver de aquel que había sido su jefe. Los demás, viendo su poder, no se atrevieron a llevarle la contraria y quisieron hacerla su nuevo líder, pero ella nombró jefe al más sensato de los hijos del anterior. Las hembras que habían pertenecido al líder se marcharon con sus machos, pues habían sido incapaces de volver ante sus amenazas de matar al macho que amaban.

_Lamentamos que hayas tenido que encargarte tú de nuestros problemas, extranjera_, dijo la madre del nuevo jefe. _Pero gracias a ti, ha muerto un tirano._

_No le he matado por vosotros, _admitió la extranjera sin tapujos._ Lo hice por mí, nada más._

Y salió de la cueva, seguida de casi toda la manada. Estaba harta de oír la misma frase típica de agradecimiento. Pero qué más daba. Quería marcharse de aquel bosque; el grupo de enanos le había llamado la atención, y aún más cuando eran Gandalf y Thorin Escudo de Roble quienes lo comandaban. Quería ver hasta dónde llegaba su aventura, y si tendrían éxito en aquella alocada empresa.

Avanzaron como sombras por el bosque, rápidos y silenciosos, hasta alcanzar la frontera. Más allá se extendía un gran campo abierto. Cuando la extranjera alzó la cabeza y olfateó el aire, pudo captar a los enanos, siendo perseguidos por huargos.

Les encantaba meterse en problemas, al parecer.

Pero no podía dejar su juramento. Debía ayudarlos a toda costa, con todas sus fuerzas. Los elfos serían un buen apoyo; el Señor Elrond le había ayudado en no pocas ocasiones, y aunque no le hacían gracia los enanos, haría posiblemente una excepción.

_Corre como el viento, extranjera_, dijo el nuevo líder. La despedida tradicional de la manada.

_Guía bien a la manada, _contestó ella, seca. _Es lo único que pido._

Y salió corriendo, más rápida que el viento. Con más elegancia que cualquiera de la manada. Pronto la perdieron de vista, y aunque los miembros de la manada se fueron retirando lentamente hacia el refugio, el líder y su madre permanecieron un rato más observando el horizonte. Ella observó a su hijo.

_Llamarla extranjera ahora sería un acto de desagradecidos, ¿no crees, hijo? Al menos podríamos llamarla por su nombre auténtico._

_Nunca nos reveló su nombre, madre._

_Oh, a los jóvenes nunca os han interesado los seres de leyenda. Pero nosotros los viejos conocemos bien a la criatura de la cual te acabas de despedir tan fríamente. La vi por primera vez cuando no era más que una cachorra, y ella vino y se fue exactamente igual que ahora. Mi madre pronunció su nombre con respeto y admiración._

Y ella le miró con sus ojos sabios y reveló su nombre.

_Imala. La loba blanca._

La Compañía se había ocultado en una fosa cuya entrada estaba semioculta. Gandalf había encontrado la entrada justo a tiempo; si hubieran tardado un instante más, los huargos les habrían alcanzado a pesar del apoyo de Radagast. El viejo con los conejos había corrido por delante de ellos (montado en un trineo tirado por conejos) para alejarlos de la Compañía.

Ansiosos, oyeron un lejano sonido de un cuerno, entre los gruñidos y ladridos de los huargos y los chillidos de sus jinetes. También hubo ruido de lucha. Hubo un breve momento de silencio; y, de pronto, una sombra se colocó ante el agujero.

Kíli había preparado una flecha en su arco, y se sobresaltó al ver la repentina figura, alzando el arco para asaetearlo. Pero Gandalf lo detuvo con voz imperiosa y una mano sobre su brazo.

-¡No!-exclamó.

La flecha, perdida, se clavó a un lado de la entrada, pero la figura ni siquiera se movió. Solo sacudió una de sus orejas. Luego se volvió y, esta vez sí, se marchó. Gandalf retiró la mano del brazo del joven enano, aliviado al ver que la flecha no había alcanzado su objetivo.

-¿Por qué has detenido a Kíli?-preguntó Thorin, desafiante-. ¿Y qué era esa criatura?

-La misma que os salvó de perecer devorados por los trolls.

-¿El lobo blanco?-preguntó Bilbo, asombrado.

-Sí. Y es "ella". Ahora salgamos de aquí.

El hobbit, siempre curioso, abrió la boca para seguir preguntando, pero la mirada del anciano mago lo cortó. No era el momento. Salió junto con sus compañeros, y observó sorprendido que, mientras la mayoría de sus enemigos habían sido abatidos por flechas, otros tenían signos de dentelladas y arañazos profundos.

Aunque la Compañía fue veloz, no llegó muy lejos, pues una pequeña tropa de elfos les detuvo. Todo daba a entender que habían sido ellos los que habían matado a los orcos. Tras un breve debate y una tensa conversación entre Thorin y el líder de la avanzadilla elfa, decidieron llevarlos hacia Rivendel. Al llegar, el enano estaba de un humor de perros al verse rodeado de tanto elfo, y el arribo de otra tropa élfica no mejoró su humor.

-¿Qué significa esto?-inquirió el jefe de los elfos recién llegados, controlando a su caballo con una enérgica sacudida de sus riendas.

-Mi señor Elrond, estos enanos…

Elrond, el Señor de Rivendel, contempló a Thorin. Éste lo miró con la soberbia y el orgullo típico de los enanos. El Señor desmontó y entregó las riendas de su caballo a un mozo.

-Déjalos pasar-ordenó al vigilante, que pestañeó sorprendido-. Estos enanos son invitados. Además, están con Gandalf.

-¿Mi Señor?

-Todo está bien. Imala me anunció su llegada.

Volvió la vista hacia atrás, y de entre las patas de los caballos salió cierta figura conocida.

-¡La loba blanca!-exclamó Bofur, sorprendido; todos lo estaban, excepto Gandalf.

-Así que decidió salir de entre las sombras…-susurró el anciano mago para sí.

La loba miró a cada uno de los presentes, con la lengua colgando y jadeante, como si hubiera estado mucho rato corriendo. Pasó por un lado del grupo de enanos y entró en el edificio. Elrond invitó a los enanos a pasar y a tomar un pequeño refrigerio, algo que aceptaron (Thorin un poco desconfiado).

El banquete que tuvieron entonces fue digno de los enanos más que de los elfos. Ruidosa y alborotadora. Elrond comía en una mesa aparte con Thorin y Gandalf, y los tres parecían discutir acerca de las espadas élficas que habían hallado recientemente en una caverna apestosa. Aunque Bilbo también tenía un arma parecida, no parecía ser de mucha importancia.

Un poco apartada de ellos, la enorme loba blanca dormía apaciblemente, con la cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras. Gandalf había estado un rato con ella, acariciándole la cabeza y hablándole como si se dirigiera a un ser humano. Ahora, con los elfos ya retirados a sus habitaciones y los enanos aún comiendo (sobre todo Bombur), la loba los miraba con los ojos dorados brillantes. Gandalf fumaba en una pipa sentado en una silla a su lado, como si fuera un hombre con su perro normal.

Bilbo no pudo reprimir más la curiosidad y se acercó a ellos. La loba lo observó con desconfianza pero sin hacer nada para impedirle avanzar.

-Así que…-dudó el hobbit; los ojos del animal lo turbaban de lo fijamente que lo miraban-. Esta loba es la misma que nos rescató de los trolls, ¿no?

El mago dejó escapar una voluta de humo. Los enanos poco a poco dejaron de armar jaleo y se pusieron a escuchar; a ellos también les interesaba el por qué aquella loba no se comportaba como una loba normal.

-Sí, Imala os salvó-contestó el anciano-. Por lo que sé, había estado viviendo con una manada de lobos del bosque, así que en cierta manera no debería haberme sorprendido que fuera a ayudaros.

-Cuando la visteis al rescatarnos, no la habíais esperado-constató Fíli-. Os vi.

-Cierto, Señor Enano, me sorprendí. Porque se suponía que Imala se había estado comportando como una loba normal desde hacía años.

-¿Como una loba normal? ¿A qué os referís?

-Veréis, Imala no es una loba normal. De hecho, ni siquiera es un animal-Imala gruñó molesta, pero Gandalf no le hizo caso-. A los de su raza se los conoce como los _Cambions, _los_ Malundome _en élfico, seres capaces de transformarse en cualquier tipo de animal. Viven tanto tiempo como los elfos y al transformarse poseen las características del animal en que se han transformado. Son criaturas solitarias, pero extremadamente leales.

Conocí a Imala hace algún tiempo. Fue Elrond el que me la presentó. En aquel momento, tenía forma humana y respondía a otro nombre, uno largamente olvidado. Me ayudó muchísimo en aquellos tiempos, y le debo mi vida.

_Os dije que no quería que se contara nada de mí, Gandalf el Gris_, una voz se oyó de repente en las mentes de todos, sobresaltándolos.

El viejo sonrió, con la pipa en la boca.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que les cuente unas pocas cosas de ti, Imala?

_Que esas cosas no son asunto suyo, por ejemplo._ Era la loba la que hablaba, de forma telepática. _Pero ahora poco se puede hacer al respecto. Ya habéis hablado más de lo necesario; solo hacía falta que supieran mi nombre._

-¿La loba puede hablar?-preguntó Bilbo, arrodillándose y mirando incrédulo a la loba; ésta le devolvió una mirada mezcla de burla y divertimento con un poco de hastío.

_No, si te parece estoy haciendo poesía. Pues claro que puedo hablar. Gandalf ya os ha contado que no soy una loba normal. Soy una humana con la capacidad de transformarme en cualquier animal, un _Cambion_. Aunque personalmente no me gusta ese nombre…_

Bostezó, abriendo las enormes mandíbulas, y el hobbit se echó hacia atrás instantáneamente, temeroso que pudiera arrancarle la cabeza por accidente de un mordisco. Tras cerrar la boca con un chasquido, Imala centró su ambarina mirada en Thorin.

_Has crecido, Thorin Escudo de Roble. Apenas eras un crío cuando te vi por primera vez. Dudo que me recuerdes, en aquella época no tenía este aspecto y no me llamaba Imala. _Contestó así a las dudas que aparecieron en su rostro y en sus ojos._ Tu padre y tu abuelo sí me conocían, y por el respeto que les tengo y el buen recuerdo que conservo de ellos, he tomado una decisión._

Se levantó, despacio y de forma perezosa, y miró a Thorin a los ojos.

_Voy a unirme en vuestra loca aventura._


	3. Tormentas, gigantes y trampas mortales

**Tormentas, gigantes y trampas mortales**

Imala pudo oírlos mientras se preparaban. Para ser enanos, lo hacían bastante en silencio, pero para los agudos oídos de la loba sus pequeños ruidos la molestaban profundamente como si en vez de enanos fueran gigantes los que se estuvieran movilizando.

Podía oír también las quedas voces de Elrond, Saruman el Blanco, la Dama Galadriel y Gandalf en la habitación, tras la puerta cerrada. Le interesaba escuchar su conversación, pero Galadriel y ella siempre habían mantenido una relación bastante complicada, mezcla de rivalidad y de odio con una pizca de respeto. No eran enemigas, pero estaban lejos de ser amigas; como máximo, se consideraban la una a la otra neutrales hasta que alguna se decantara por uno u otro lado. Ya habían luchado, juntas y entre sí, y aunque no había habido vencedora en la lucha entre ellas, ambas habían empezado a sentir desde entonces una reacia reverencia.

Pero en aquel momento a la loba no le apetecía enfrentarse a la Dama; no quería más enfrentamientos con ella.

Además, tampoco confiaba en Saruman. Pero, mientras que con Galadriel había mantenido una cierta tolerancia, el asco que le producía aquel hombre, líder de los Istari, hacía que la _Cambion _definitivamente evitara su presencia. Aunque no comprendía del todo qué era lo que no le gustaba de él. Su instinto le decía que no era lo que aparentaba.

Por esos motivos, había declinado la invitación de Elrond a entrar en la habitación y se había tumbado delante de la puerta, esperando al menos descansar los ojos mientras escuchaba la charla.

Pero en aquel momento oía más a los enanos que a sus compañeros, y eso la exasperaba. ¿Es que no podían prepararse en silencio, como todo el mundo? Bueno, bastante era que no estuvieran armando jaleo con las armas.

Además, ¿por qué se preparaban? Imala abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza. ¿Pensaban marcharse? ¿Es que no confiaban en que Elrond los dejara irse? Aunque claro, pensó, también era cierto que Thorin jamás había confiado en los elfos, no desde que Thranduil y los suyos los traicionaron. Y si a eso le añadían que disponían de poco tiempo para llegar a Érebor y abrir la Puerta, era comprensible que quisieran marcharse antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlos.

La _Cambion_ se levantó, pero se volvió hacia la puerta, indecisa. Había dicho que se uniría a ellos, pero también sabía que, si dejaban a Gandalf atrás, perderían a un gran aliado. Pero entonces se le ocurrió que el mago podría estar distrayendo a Elrond y a la Dama para ayudar a Thorin y a su Compañía a escapar.

Así que fue a buscarlos. El mago podía cuidarse solito.

Aún faltaba un poco para el amanecer. Bilbo terminó de prepararse y se unió a Thorin y a los suyos a la entrada de una puerta secreta que daba a las afueras de Rivendel. El líder le echó una mirada reprobatoria; por su culpa se habían retrasado un poco más de lo esperado, y recuperar el tiempo perdido les iba a suponer un gran esfuerzo.

-Bueno, por fortuna aún no ha amanecido-dijo Thorin en susurros, dirigiéndose a toda la Compañía-. Lo primero es atravesar las montañas, y después veremos qué hacer para seguir avanzando hasta Érebor. Tenemos poco tiempo; no vamos a perder más-y miró al hobbit, que captó el mensaje. Trataría de no estorbarlos.

_Cierto, es mejor no demorarnos más_, dijo repentinamente una voz, asustándolos.

La loba Imala se había acercado con sigilo y ahora estaba entre ellos, como una más del grupo. Se había sentado entre Bofur y Glóin, tranquilamente, y esbozaba una lobuna sonrisa enseñando los colmillos y con la lengua colgando de lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Thorin, frunciendo el ceño y llevándose una mano sigilosamente hacia la empuñadura de su espada. Los ojos dorados de la loba siguieron el movimiento.

_Dije que me uniría a vosotros en vuestra aventura._

-Yo nunca dije que aceptara. No necesitamos tu ayuda, _Cambion_. Esto es asunto nuestro.

_Esto no trata sobre que tú estés de acuerdo o no, enano._ Los ojos de Imala mostraron un brillo peligroso mientras dejaba de sonreír. _Me importa una mierda si quieres o no que esté con vosotros o que esto sea asunto vuestro. Yo ya lo he decidido: iré te guste o no te guste._

Thorin la observó, y luego gruñó con rabia mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta y la abría de golpe. Más allá, había un camino apenas trazado entre el bosque que dirigía hacia las Montañas Nubladas.

-Como quieras-susurró el líder de la Compañía-. Pero no nos estorbes. No cuidaremos de ti, así que tendrás que apañártelas sola.

Imala esbozó una desafiante sonrisa de lobo.

_Yo ya caminaba por el mundo antes de que tú fueras siquiera un vestigio en el gran esquema del Universo, cachorrito. Sé cuidarme sola._

Thorin entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada más. Dio la orden de partir, y la _Cambion_ los acompañó colocándose junto a Bilbo.

En la Asamblea que mantenían Elrond, Gandalf y Galadriel, la Dama había percibido que los enanos se marchaban. Y también alguien más. Pero no dijo nada hasta que acabaron la reunión y Elrond y Saruman se marcharon, dejando al mago y a la elfa a solas.

-Los enanos se han ido-comentó ella, indiferente y lejana. Como siempre había sido.

El mago gris no contestó.

-Y también la _Malundomeien_.

Él la miró. Galadriel jamás llamaba a Imala por su nombre, y la _Cambion_ tampoco mencionaba el nombre de la elfa; se llamaban la una a la otra _Malundomeien _(singular femenino de _Cambion_ en élfico) y _Dínroswen _(_Dama_ en élfico) respectivamente.

-Los ayudará-dijo Gandalf, omitiendo a propósito mencionar su nombre-. Es fuerte.

-Por supuesto-concedió la elfa al instante-. Pero no está en su cien por cien. Apenas podrá transformarse en un par de animales. Dime, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva metamorfoseada en loba?, ¿siglos?

-Sabéis muy bien, mi señora, que solo se transforma cuando la situación realmente lo requiere-trató de mantener un tono de voz neutro mientras defendía a su amiga-. Que lleve tanto tiempo sin cambiar no quiere decir que haya disminuido su fuerza.

-Cierto… El no cambiar no tiene por qué significar algo. Puede no significar nada, pero también puede significarlo todo-observó a Gandalf con aquella mirada serena que parecía saberlo todo de todos-. Gandalf, la _Malundomeien_ se debilita. Debe encontrarse a sí misma o se perderá para siempre.

-Lleva años cuidando de sí misma, mi señora.

-¿No te has preguntado por qué no ha querido participar en esta pequeña reunión?-cortó la elfa-. ¿Por qué ha preferido mantenerse aparte, tumbada en la puerta? Sabes que estos temas la interesaban tanto como a nosotros. ¿Por qué, entonces, no entró?

Gandalf retiró la mirada. Lo sabía, pero no quería decirlo.

-Sin lo que le falta, la _Malundomeien _no será la que era antes. Ni tampoco tendrá toda su fuerza.

-¿Os preocupa?-aventuró el anciano mago.

Ella observó las montañas, como si desde ahí pudiera ver a su rival. Pero no contestó.

La lluvia calaba hasta los huesos, dificultando el avance de la Compañía. Todos iban en fila india por el estrecho camino y trataban de avanzar lo más pegados posibles a la pared. La tormenta arrancaba destellos en el cielo y los ensordecía con sus truenos mientras sus rayos los cegaban; el agua hacía más resbaladizas la roca que pisaban, haciendo que cada paso pudiera ser el último que dieran.

Y entonces, los vieron.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!-chilló Óin, tratando de hacerse oír por encima de la tormenta.

Dos enormes criaturas hechas de piedra, del tamaño de montañas, luchaban entre sí, arrancando gigantescos trozos de roca que volaban por los aires.

_¿No es evidente?_, dijo Imala, que avanzaba por detrás de Bilbo. _Son gigantes de piedra. Belicosos y estúpidos. Para ellos no somos más que motas de polvo, así que es inútil tratar de detener su lucha. ¡Sigamos adelante!_

De pronto, una enorme roca salió despedida de la zona donde los gigantes luchaban, impactando por encima y peligrosamente cerca de la Compañía, que se apresuró a agarrarse a todo lo que estuviera a mano. Por fortuna, no había chocado en el camino. Pero algo los haría alarmarse.

-¡¿Dónde está Bilbo?!-exclamó Kíli, mirando a su alrededor.

Todos se pusieron a llamar al hobbit, y entonces Imala miró hacia abajo, hacia el abismo. Agarrado a una roca saliente, unos tres metros por debajo de ellos, y con el cuerpo peligrosamente colgando del vacío, estaba el pobre Bilbo; las manos se habían colgado de aquel saliente como su tabla de salvación. Enseguida los enanos se dieron cuenta de su precaria situación y se apresuraron a intentar ayudarlo, pero ninguno de ellos tenía el brazo lo suficientemente largo como para alcanzarlo.

_¡Apartaos!_, ordenó Imala.

Su figura de pronto cambió. Fue algo repentino; en un momento era una loba, pero tras un breve brillo y una pequeña explosión, en su lugar había un mono araña bastante más grande de lo normal, de color blanco y de ojos dorados. Enrolló su cola en la primera roca estable que encontró, se estiró todo lo que pudo (usando sus pies prensiles y su mano para agarrarse a más rocas) y extendió la otra mano hacia Bilbo. Él se la quedó mirando desconcertado.

_¡Date prisa!_, exclamó la voz de Imala en sus cabezas. _¡No podré mantenerme así mucho tiempo! ¿Es que quieres caerte?_

El hobbit, que no se sentía preparado en absoluto para morir, se apresuró a agarrar la mano del mono, que no era otro que Imala transformada. Ésta tiró, y los enanos colaboraron en cuanto se puso al alcance de sus manos. Aliviados, vieron que estaba a salvo, pero Thorin se enfadó al ver que otra vez el hobbit había puesto a su Compañía en peligro, tildándolo de inútil y estorbo y dejando una huella en Bilbo.

Por fortuna, poco después hallaron una cueva para resguardarse de la lluvia y de la titánica batalla de los gigantes de piedra. Imala entró primero, otra vez transformada en loba, y olisqueó el lugar en busca de enemigos; al no encontrarlos, les indicó a los otros que era seguro y los quince miembros se concedieron al fin un momento de descanso.

-Esto…-susurró Bilbo, acercándose a Imala.

Los trece enanos habían caído rendidos en cuanto encontraron el refugio, y descansaban embutidos en sus sacos de dormir. Bofur estaba junto a la entrada, montando guardia medio dormido también. Imala estaba delante de él, acostada, con la cabeza apoyada en las patas delanteras.

Aunque había cerrado los ojos fingiendo dormir, abrió uno y lo observó.

_Si vas a darme las gracias, guárdatelas_, dijo. Su voz no alcanzó a los enanos dormidos. _Solo hice lo que debía._

-Pero me habéis salvado. Gracias.

Una de las comisuras de la lobuna boca se sacudió brevemente hacia arriba y cerró el ojo de nuevo.

_Ya te dije que no hacía falta. En fin…_

Aunque tenía curiosidad por cómo se había transformado, el hobbit optó por dejarla tranquila.

Mientras los enanos y la _Cambion _dormían, preparó sus cosas en un silencio absoluto. Ya había visto suficiente mundo y no quería ser un estorbo para Thorin. Ya había demostrado con creces que solo servía para poner en peligro a los enanos. Una vez con la mochila a la espalda, se volvió hacia las figuras dormidas y murmuró un breve agradecimiento por haberle permitido viajar con ellos; luego se dirigió hacia la entrada de la cueva, donde Bofur e Imala montaban guardia. El gran cuerpo de la loba casi obstruía la salida.

Por desgracia, Bofur no estaba tan dormido como le había parecido en un principio, o a lo mejor era que había hecho algún ruido, pues el enano abrió los ojos y vio al hobbit intentando escabullirse.

-¡Oye, Bilbo!-dijo, agarrándolo del brazo-. ¿A dónde vas?

-¿Que a dónde voy? ¡Vaya pregunta, me vuelvo a casa!-se desasió de su agarre-. Ya he tenido suficiente aventura para toda mi vida; ahora quiero regresar.

-Pe… pero… ¡Eres nuestro saqueador! No puedes irte así como así.

Así que ese era el papel de Bilbo en la Compañía, pensó Imala, abriendo un ojo. Infiltrarse en la fortaleza. Tenía sentido, claro. El dragón jamás habría olido un hobbit, una criatura que vivía muy al oeste.

-Mira, yo no soy un saqueador. No soy más que un humilde hobbit que ama comer y dormir y un fuego calentito con un sillón cómodo… En resumen, que no estoy hecho para esta vida. Perdona, pero yo no soy vuestro saqueador. Buscaos a otra persona; yo no sirvo para eso.

-Al contrario, Bilbo-la voz de Bofur se volvió decidida-. Nadie más que tú puede hacer este trabajo. Todos confiamos en ti. Sabemos que lo harás bien. Yo lo sé. Confío en ti.

El mediano dudó ante las palabras de aquel enano que estaba empezando a considerar un amigo.

_Emprender un viaje sin esperanzas ni confianza es uno de los caminos más cortos hacia la muerte, Bilbo Bolsón_, Imala se inmiscuyó en la conversación sin moverse de sitio. _Sé que no habrías empezado esta travesía sin tener algo de las dos, o al menos algo de valor. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, pequeño hobbit; no te menosprecies de esta manera._

-¡Pero los hobbits no estamos hechos para la aventura!

_Oh, te acostumbrarás. Y al final, acabarás amando la aventura, termine como termine esta que estamos emprendiendo_.

-Quédate, Bilbo-le rogó Bofur-. Te necesitamos.

Bilbo miró a uno y a otra, indeciso.

De pronto, Imala alzó la cabeza y empezó a olisquear el aire, súbitamente despierta. Bofur y el hobbit se preocuparon por su reacción.

_¡Despertad!_, rugió la voz de la _Cambion_, esta vez sí, en las cabezas de todos.

Aturdidos por la potente voz, Thorin y los demás se despertaron.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Balin.

-¿A qué vienen esas voces?-Dwalin gruñó mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

_Huelo trasgos. _Aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas con odio mientras olía la cueva casi con desesperación. _Miles de trasgos._

-¿Dónde?-Thorin alcanzó su arma.

Para su sorpresa, Imala olisqueó el suelo frente a ellos.

_Esto es… ¡Rápido, salid de aquí!_

No supieron a qué se refería con aquel grito hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Como si fuera una trampilla, el suelo de la cueva se abrió y la Compañía cayó dentro. Una serie de túneles los condujo abajo, a izquierda y derecha hasta que perdieron el sentido de la orientación. Tras unos segundos eternos de gritar como condenados y de golpearse una y otra vez con las paredes de piedra tallada y con sus compañeros, desembocaron en una plataforma de madera.

Aturdidos, no se dieron cuenta de dónde estaban hasta que fueron rodeados por una gran cantidad de trasgos, que habían aguardado pacientemente a que cayeran directamente a sus pies. Los obligaron a levantarse con rudeza, arrebatándoles las armas y poniéndole un bozal y una correa a Imala, como si fuera un perrito. Se revolvieron con furia, pero estaban demasiado confundidos. Escoltados por sus asquerosos guardianes, fueron obligados a marchar a punta de espada a algún lugar.

Cuando miraron a su alrededor, se dieron cuenta que era una caverna enorme, con andamios creciendo a lo largo de las paredes e incluso con pequeñas cuevas que hacían las veces de hogares, a juzgar por las cálidas luces que salían de los agujeros. Y había miles de trasgos, un dato que los hizo sentirse descorazonados; escapar de tantos trasgos iba a resultar difícil.

-¿A dónde nos lleváis?-exigió saber Thorin, ganándose un empujón por parte de uno de los trasgos.

_Seguramente ante el Gran Trasgo de las Montañas Nubladas_, contestó Imala. Estaba furiosa con el bozal en la boca y la correa que le apretaba el cuello. _Aquí es el que manda. Según lo que decida, viviremos… o, lo que es más probable, moriremos._


	4. Un combate injusto

**Un combate injusto**

Era increíble la cantidad de trasgos que poblaban aquella enorme caverna. Dondequiera que volvieran la vista, había más y más trasgos. No parecían acabarse nunca.

Los trece enanos e Imala fueron obligados a marchar en fila india, con la _Cambion_ al frente de todos. Los enanos se ganaban ocasionalmente algún empujón y algún pinchacito con sus espadas, pero la loba había conseguido más de un tirón a la cuerda del cuello por negarse a seguir a los trasgos; solo las palabras sensatas de Kíli lograron apaciguarla lo suficiente, aunque seguía estando furiosa. Verse reducida era algo que odiaba.

Imala, a través del cuero desgastado que cerraba su mandíbula, se dio cuenta de que el olor de Bilbo se había desvanecido, y se preocupó bastante. ¿Quién sabía de qué era capaz aquel hobbit impredecible, que lo mismo los salvaba que los destruía? A Imala le caía bien, pero no debía negar que esa característica era lo que más la asustaba, porque le impedía clasificar correctamente a Bilbo dentro de "Útil" o "Completamente inútil".

Después de un rato de estar caminando a trompicones, desembocaron en una gran plataforma de madera con forma circular. Fueron empujados al frente mientras los trasgos se desplegaban en forma de semicírculo a su alrededor, mientras uno de los trasgos iba llevando las armas al frente y lejos del alcance de los enanos. Imala se las apañó para quedar un poco oculta y a la vez disponer de una buena perspectiva de lo que sucedía.

Un enorme trasgo los aguardaba sentado en un gran trono hecho de huesos. Obeso, con papada y enormes granos llenos de pus, con los pies un poco deformes, los miraba con un brillo increíblemente astuto en los porcinos ojos. Tenía una especie de cetro en la mano con la calavera de un animal incrustado en lo alto, con un montón de colgantes y amuletos enrollados que (supuso Imala) eran como amuletos contra el mal fario. Iba vestido con un mugriento taparrabos y tenía una corona también de huesos en la cabeza. El hedor que exudaba era tan potente y asqueroso que Imala tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener la bilis en su sitio.

Esa fue una de las pocas veces en que lamentó tener un olfato tan agudo.

El Gran Trasgo los examinó en silencio y luego se levantó con pesadez de su trono, haciendo estremecer la plataforma con su peso. Aun desarmados, Thorin y los suyos se pusieron en guardia, haciendo que los trasgos hicieran gestos de ir a pincharlos de nuevo con las espadas.

-¡Bueno, bueno, bueno!-gruñó el soberano trasgo, con un vozarrón amenazante-. Hacía mucho tiempo que no caían enanos en nuestra trampa. Decidme, ¿qué hacéis en mis dominios?

Ninguno contestó. Thorin hizo el gesto de ir hacia delante y contestar a su pregunta con altanería, pero la mano de Dwalin, que se encontraba junto a él, lo retuvo. Enseguida, Óin se puso al frente de grupo diciendo:

-Tranquilos, chicos. Dejadme a mí.

-¡Sin engaños!-le advirtió el Gran Trasgo-. Quiero la verdad… pura y dura.

-¡Tendrás que hablar más alto, por favor!-exclamó el enano sordo, y alzó la trompetilla que uno de los trasgos le aplastó-. Me habéis aplastado la trompetilla.

-¡Yo te aplastaré mucho más que la trompetilla!-rugió el enorme monstruo, acercándose a ellos y apartando con rudeza a varios de sus propios siervos.

-¡Si quieres información, lo que tienes que hacer es hablar conmigo!-exclamó Bofur, poniéndose delante de Óin y haciendo detenerse al Gran Trasgo.

Tras mirarlo con atención, volvió a sentarse e hizo un gesto para que se explicara.

-Íbamos por un camino-comenzó el enano tras unos instantes de duda-. Bueno, era más bien una vereda… Ahora que lo pienso, no era ni eso. Era un sendero. Sí, el caso es que íbamos por un camino, vereda o sendero, y luego ya no; lo cual es un problema, porque debíamos estar en Dol Lan el martes pasado.

_De la olla al fuego… Esto va de mal en peor,_ pensó Imala, viendo la expresión del Gran Trasgo. _No se está tragando nada._

Dori se puso a un lado y participó:

-Íbamos a visitar unos parientes.

-Unos primos de mi madre…

-¡CIERRA LA BOCA!-rugió el Gran Trasgo, harto.

Intimidados, los trasgos se acurrucaron y Bofur cerró la boca, pero no porque el trasgo se lo hubiera ordenado, sino porque se había quedado sin más argumentos para seguir discutiendo.

-Si no van a hablar… ¡tendremos que hacerles gritar!-su público trasgo rugió-. ¡TRAED LA MACHACADORA! ¡TRAED LA CONCHAHUESOS! ¡Empezad por el más joven!-y señaló a Ori, que abrió la boca y los ojos como platos.

-¡Espera!-gritó una voz.

De entre los enanos, con porte altivo, salió Thorin Escudo de Roble; pese a estar desarmado y rodeado de enemigos, poseía una rectitud propia de reyes y un semblante calmado y sereno.

_Thorin_, pensó Imala, impactada.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿pero a quién tenemos aquí?-se burló el monstruo sonriendo despectivamente-. ¡Thorin, hijo de Thráin, hijo de Thrór, Rey Bajo la Montaña!-hizo una torpe reverencia, pero luego se enderezó como si hubiera recordado algo, y alzó un dedo regordete-. ¡Oh, se me olvidaba! Si no tienes una montaña, y no eres rey, así que… no eres nadie realmente.

El enano entrecerró los ojos con furia, y el monstruo le devolvió una mirada desafiante, retándole a contradecirle y así poner en peligro a su Compañía.

-Sé de alguien que pagaría un buen precio por tu cabeza. Sólo por tu cabeza; suelta, sin nada más-los trasgos a su alrededor se rieron ante la ocurrencia de su amo-. Tal vez sepas de quién hablo: de un antiguo enemigo tuyo, un pálido orco, a lomos de un huargo blanco.

-Azog el Profanador-susurró Thorin, impactado-. Fue destruido. Cayó en combate hace mucho tiempo.

-Crees que sus días de profanación acabaron, ¿verdad?-se rió entre dientes mientras le ordenaba a un diminuto trasgo colgado de un extraño mecanismo-. Informad al Pálido Orco; decidle que tengo lo que busca.

El trasguito se dio la vuelta riendo mientras apuntaba en un pergamino la orden de su amo y se fue.

-Bueno…-el Gran Trasgo se volvió hacia sus invitados, sonriente-. Mientras aguardamos al Pálido Orco, ¿qué os parece un poco de diversión? Traed al enano aquel-señaló a Kíli esta vez.

Oh, no señor. Eso sí que no lo iba a permitir.

Los trasgos empezaron a empujar al enano elegido mientras éste se debatía y los demás luchaban contra sus enemigos intentando llegar hasta él. Pero entonces, un tremendo aullido que les llegó hasta los huesos los detuvo a todos en el sitio, e Imala se posicionó frente de Kíli gruñendo con todo el cuerpo; poco parecía importarle el bozal y la correa. El trasgo que tenía el extremo de la cuerda empezó a tirar, pero la soberbia loba blanca rugió con ferocidad y se debatió, haciéndole caer despatarrado.

El Gran Trasgo se alzó de golpe sobre su trono, sus ojos de cerdo fijos en la nueva figura que había pasado desapercibida hasta aquel momento. Parecía asombrado de verla.

-Tú…-murmuró, señalándola con el dedo.

Ella se puso en posición de ataque con todo el vello del cuerpo erizado y los dientes al descubierto, gruñendo amenazadora.

_Tócales un pelo, trasgón, y te juro que tu cabeza será la primera en rodar por el suelo, papada incluida_, dijo, con una voz oscura como la noche.

El Gran Trasgo la miró un largo instante, y lo mismo hicieron sus sirvientes. Luego, para sorpresa de los enanos, la enorme papada del trasgo empezó a sacudirse mientras hacía unos extraños sonidos con la garganta; su barriga se bamboleaba de arriba abajo y empezó a dar bastonazos en el suelo, dando vueltas. La Compañía tardó un rato en comprender qué le pasaba: ¡se estaba riendo!

Los demás trasgos también se empezaron a reír. Parecía que también se habían dado cuenta de lo mismo que su señor. Thorin miró a su alrededor, y los demás enanos hicieron lo mismo. ¿Qué les hacía tanta gracia?

-¡Menuda suerte tengo!-exclamó el Rey entre risas entrecortadas-. Primero Thorin Escudo de Roble, ¡y luego este regalo! Desde luego, los dioses deben de estar velando por mí. ¡Pensar que te encontraría aquí, entre esta banda de mugrientos enanos…!

-¿Te conocen?-preguntó Kíli disimuladamente a la loba; ella le dirigió una vacía mirada de reojo que le preocupó más que cualquier respuesta que pudiera haberle dado.

-Servidores míos, creo que ya tenemos nuestra pieza de diversión… ¡Arrojadla a la Arena!

Una gran cantidad de trasgos se abalanzaron sobre la loba, que se debatió con todas sus fuerzas hasta que uno amenazó con herir a alguno de los enanos; ante aquello, la _Cambion_ intentó tranquilizarse, y los trasgos aprovecharon aquel fugaz momento de calma para cortarle la mordaza… y para tirarla fuera de la plataforma.

-¡NO!-exclamó Kíli.

El bastón-cetro del Gran Trasgo impidió que se moviera más.

-Tranquilo, solo ha ido a parar a nuestro centro de diversiones… ¡Alzad la Arena!-rugió a sus subordinados-. ¡Que nuestros invitados contemplen el espectáculo también!

La "Arena" no era más que una plataforma circular de madera de unos cien metros de diámetro cubierta de arena que se filtraba por las junturas, sin barandillas ni puentes colgantes. Colgaba de una serie de enormes poleas unidas a unas gigantescas manivelas, que al manipularse permitían subir y bajar la plataforma a su antojo. Necesitaban veinte trasgos por polea para mover la plataforma.

Imala sacudió la cabeza, aturdida, y se levantó. Sintió una sacudida bajo sus patas y el piso empezó a moverse hacia arriba. Al alzar la mirada, vio el borde de la plataforma-sala del trono del rey trasgo, con una buena cantidad de sus esbirros a su alrededor… y a los enanos en medio, controlados al milímetro.

A su alrededor, los trasgos habían empezado a entonar un cántico de guerra, siendo tarareado por el soberano. Luego éste alzó la mano con un gesto imperioso, y todos se callaron a su alrededor, formando un silencio de muerte.

-Hace mucho tiempo que te guardamos rencor, Loba Espectral, Asesina de Orcos-Thorin frunció el ceño ante los títulos-. Años, muchos años, hemos sido subyugados por ti. Ahora, somos nosotros los que te hemos cazado. Y créeme que voy a hacerte pagar por todos aquellos a los que has mandado a la tumba. ¡Traed a nuestros gladiadores! ¡Vork, Goshak, dadle una calurosa bienvenida a nuestra invitada!

Dos grandes trasgos, no tanto como su señor pero sí mucho más voluminosos que el resto de los de su progenie, saltaron a la Arena, haciéndola balancearse peligrosamente. Imala clavó sus garras en la madera para mantener el equilibrio y observó con atención a sus adversarios.

El trasgo de su izquierda traía una gran maza orca que balanceaba casi de forma despreocupada de un lado a otro; le faltaba una oreja y tenía el cuerpo completamente surcado de cicatrices. Lo curioso era que también le habían amputado los dedos meñique y anular de la mano izquierda y no podía agarrar bien la maza con esa mano. El que estaba a su derecha tenía el ojo derecho ciego, surcado por una enorme cicatriz que también le deformaba el lado derecho de la cara, haciéndole parecer como si esbozara una permanente sonrisa horripilante. Empuñaba un martillo dos veces su tamaño en una mano (y no era precisamente pequeño) y unas cadenas en la otra.

-¡Oh, ahora que lo recuerdo, hay que poner un premio!-exclamó el Gran Trasgo-. Si logras vencer a mis dos gladiadores, dejaré que los enanos se marchen. Si pierdes, los entregaré al Pálido Orco tan pronto aparezca.

Pero Imala le dirigió una gélida mirada en sus ojos de oro viejo, brillantes de furia.

_Guárdate tus envenenadas promesas, trasgón,_susurró_. No me fío de ti._

-¿Envenenadas, dices? ¿Acaso estás en posición de desafiarme, estúpida loba?

Ambos trasgos empezaron a moverse intentando rodear a la loba, que retrocedió para mantenerlos a los dos en su campo de visión. El trasgo de la maza se abalanzó sobre ella con un chillido casi animal, e Imala apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar la peligrosa arma, agachándose para que pasara por encima de su cabeza. Saltó a un lado y trató de atacarlo, pero el trasgo de la derecha se movió a una velocidad inhumana e impropia de su tamaño y logró golpearla con su martillo.

Un infierno de dolor cuando impactó en su costado. Imala rodó por el suelo hasta detenerse acostada peligrosamente cerca del borde; soltó un pequeño gañido mientras el lado derecho del cuerpo, el lado que había recibido el tremendo golpe del martillo, empezaba pronto a mostrar un gran hematoma, signo de que le había provocado un derramamiento interno y que, por lo menos, le había roto una costilla y había magullado gravemente otras tres. Si no tenía cuidado, una de ellas podría perforarle el pulmón derecho.

Con dificultad, Imala se incorporó. Los trasgos espectadores y el rey, que habían estado celebrando aquel potente impacto, se decepcionaron y la abuchearon al ver que se volvía a levantar; los enanos, en cambio, respiraron de alivio. Pero ella tenía intención de dar muchísima más guerra.

Ignoró los chillidos y griteríos que la desconcentraban y se mantuvo firme, a pesar de los dolorosos latidos que le enviaba el hematoma. No podía creerse que con un simple golpe la hubiera dejado medio destrozada, y que ella no hubiera podido siquiera rozar a sus enemigos. Se juró que aquella sería la última vez que la pillaran desprevenida.

Esta vez, el trasgo del martillo fue el que empezó el ataque, enarbolando su arma con una mano como si no pesara cerca de quinientos kilos. Imala saltó por encima, y en el aire, con un fogonazo y una breve explosión, cambió de loba a mono araña; así transformada, trepó con pies y manos por el brazo del trasgo a gran velocidad y rodeó el cuello del monstruo con sus largos brazos, intentando provocarle asfixia. El otro trasgo intentó ayudar a su compañero y descargó un fuerte golpe; pero Imala, que ya contaba con la estupidez de los trasgos, se soltó un segundo antes de que terminara de golpear y, en vez de llevarse ella el mazazo, lo recibió el trasgo del martillo en plena nuca. Hubo un sonido de huesos rotos y el monstruo, tras estar unos segundos de pie, se desplomó hacia delante.

El Rey rugió de furia ante la pérdida de su campeón, y muchos de los trasgos hicieron lo mismo, pateando el suelo y sacudiendo los brazos con rabia. El gladiador que quedaba observó como ido el cadáver de su compañero, y aulló mientras sacudía una y otra vez la maza; se había vuelto completamente loco.

-¡Maldita loba!-chilló el Gran Trasgo, con un contundente golpe del cetro en el suelo-. ¡Se acabó el acuerdo! ¡Vork, mátala! ¡Y tú, no te muevas si no quieres que tus compañeros mueran!-señaló a Imala con furia.

La _Cambion_ se quedó inmóvil y atónita ante la nueva orden, y Vork, el trasgo gladiador, le asestó un tremendo mazazo en la cabeza que la mandó al otro lado de la Arena; aquel golpe le había hecho ver las estrellas y una seria brecha por la que salía sangre. Vork le dio una patada al costado herido y la loba aulló de dolor.

-¡Imala!-exclamaron los enanos. Thorin estaba pálido de ira.

Ella trató de levantarse de nuevo, pero el trasgo le dio una nueva patada.

-A este paso, la va a matar-susurró Balin, impactado.

-A decir verdad, debo admitir que me ha impresionado-el infame rey trasgo sonrió al ver que la Loba Espectral ya estaba mucho más controlada-. Aunque no entiendo por qué se ha unido a vosotros, Thorin Escudo de Roble-la cabeza del enano se volvió hacia él de golpe-. Esa loba será más un estorbo que una ayuda. Ni siquiera posee el cinco por ciento de su auténtica fuerza.

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso de Imala!-rugió Kíli, furioso. La mano de su tío lo mantuvo quieto; la última frase que había dejado escapar su enemigo lo había hecho pensar… y hacerse preguntas acerca de Imala.

-Oh, pero si es culpa tuya que esté ahí abajo, enano-se mofó el soberano; luego se volvió hacia la Arena-. ¡Vork, mátala de una vez!

Vork, cansado ya de golpear a la indefensa _Cambion_, le agarró la cabeza cubriéndola entera con su manaza y se acercó al borde, suspendiéndola en el vacío. Los enanos se debatieron, intentando salvarla. La mono araña no se movía. Pero, de pronto…

… se desvaneció.

Con un brillo y una explosión conocidos, Imala dejó de estar a merced del gladiador, que miró su mano confuso y luego a su alrededor. En la mano con la que había sujetado a la indefensa _Cambion_ sostenía una cuerda; su correa.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-exclamó el Gran Trasgo; sus esbirros y los enanos estaban tan confusos como él-. ¡Se ha transformado! ¡Encontradla!

Pero no tuvieron que moverse; otro flash luminoso y otra explosión, y una gran osa blanca apareció tras Vork, que estúpidamente no se había apartado del borde de la plataforma. Estaba muy magullada y con severas heridas, pero lanzó un gran rugido y empujó al gladiador al vacío con todo el peso de su cuerpo transformado. Vork se perdió en la oscuridad con grandes chillidos.

-¡Arqueros, acribilladla! ¡Quitadla ahora mismo de mi vista!

Imala había caído muy cerca del abismo, demasiado agotada, dolorida y falta de sangre para mover un músculo más. Ahora sí que estaba perdida.


	5. Huida y rescate

**¡Hola! Perdonad por no haber comentado nada ni agradecido los reviews que me habéis dejado, había estado publicando este fic como prueba y averiguar la aceptación que tenían. Me alegra sinceramente que os haya gustado, y seguiré subiendo nuevos capítulos cada semana sin falta :) ¡Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo que os dejo! ¡A leer y a disfrutar!**

**Huida y rescate**

Las flechas no llegaron nunca a alcanzar su objetivo. La ayuda inesperada llegó primero.

Una intensísima luz los cegó a todos durante unos segundos, aturdiéndolos. Una sombra gris caminó con calma hacia la plataforma donde estaban el rey, los trasgos y los enanos, y empezó a apartar trasgos y a mandarlos al mismo lugar que Vork momentos antes.

-¡Luchad!-exclamó alguien; una voz anciana y llena de poder que la Compañía reconoció enseguida.

Gandalf había llegado a echarles una mano.

La llegada del Istar los hizo reaccionar. Sacaron fuerzas y se alzaron, recuperando sus armas y empezando a matar enemigos. Éstos reaccionaron tarde por culpa de la sorpresiva llegada de Gandalf y ante la vista de las espadas élficas de éste (_Glamdring_) y de Thorin (_Orcrist_la Hendedora de Trasgos).

El mago bajó a la plataforma de arena, acercándose con rapidez a Imala. La osa no tenía fuerzas para volver a cambiar en loba, ni tampoco para levantarse.

-Imala-susurró preocupado-. Transfórmate en algo pequeño, venga.

Ella soltó una especie de resoplido por lo bajo. Parecía estar diciendo: "¿Crees que tengo fuerzas para eso?".

Kíli y Fíli, cada uno con sus armas, llegaron a su lado.

-No podemos cargarte siendo una osa gigantesca-intentó bromear el arquero, a lo que ella respondió con una brevísima sonrisa. Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea el dolor; se sentía lejana y suspendida.

Un brillo y una explosión dieron lugar a una liebre pequeña, blanca como la nieve, llena de magulladuras y manchas de sangre. Apenas respiraba. Kíli guardó su arco y la cogió con ambos brazos con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz; todo su cuerpo temblaba. Fíli, como siempre, estuvo cerca de su hermano y lo protegió a él y a su carga de los ataques enemigos.

La huida fue difícil. Gandalf mató al Gran Trasgo cuando éste les impidió marcharse, pero debido al peso de su masivo cuerpo la plataforma cedió, y los enanos con él. Cayeron unos cuantos metros, aunque por fortuna utilizaron la plataforma de madera como amortiguador y no sufrieron apenas daño… al menos hasta que el cadáver del antiguo soberano trasgo cayó encima de ellos, aplastándolos.

-¡Quitadme este bicho de encima!-gritó Bofur, medio asfixiado; Gandalf lo ayudó a él y a los demás enanos a salir de entre los escombros y de debajo del cuerpo.

Balin miró hacia arriba y vio un auténtico ejército de trasgos aullando y corriendo hacia ellos por una ladera que daba al lugar donde ellos habían caído. Dándose cuenta de ese hecho, Thorin se apresuró a guiar a su Compañía junto con Gandalf hacia la salida, y una vez fuera desembocaron en un bosque. Corrieron hasta que se detuvieron para coger aire. No había trasgos persiguiéndolos, por fortuna.

Preocupado, el mago los contó a todos y se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien.

-¿Dónde está Bilbo?-preguntó, angustiado. Su amigo no podía haberse perdido.

_Perdido, ¿eh?_, susurró la voz de Imala, débil en las cabezas de la Compañía. Había leído el pensamiento de Gandalf sin querer.

-¡A mí no me miréis!-exclamó Bofur-. ¡Yo pensaba que iba con Dori!

-¡Ey, no me eches la culpa a mí!-el mencionado protestó.

- Yo le he visto escabullirse mientras ninguno miraba-colaboró Bifur.

_Así que por eso no le olía…_

-Deberías guardar fuerzas, Imala-le recomendó Kíli, que aún la sostenía en sus brazos.

Y ella no se quejaba de eso. Se sentía bien entre los brazos del joven enano, segura y protegida; una sensación no muy conocida, pero que estaba descubriendo que le agradaba mucho.

-¿Dónde puede estar?-se preguntó preocupado Balin; apreciaba sinceramente al hobbit, como muchos enanos de la Compañía.

-Yo te lo diré-Thorin tenía una expresión seria, como siempre, pero con un toque de frialdad que preocupó mucho a la _Cambion_, tanto como la desaparición del joven mediano-. El señor Bolsón ha visto una oportunidad para marcharse, y obviamente la ha tomado. No volveremos a verle nunca más. Ya andará muy lejos de aquí.

Hubo un incómodo y a la vez pesaroso silencio. Algunos enanos, como Kíli, Fíli y Bofur, no podían creer que realmente el mediano se hubiera marchado y los hubiera abandonado a su suerte. Otros, como Dwalin, veían posible esa probabilidad pues no había estado muy dispuesto a ejercer de saqueador. El resto simplemente no sabía qué creer. Gandalf e Imala, por otra parte, no dijeron nada.

-No, no tanto-dijo de repente una voz familiar por detrás de ellos.

Encima de una roca, como aparecido por arte de magia, Bilbo Bolsón los miró, no muy seguro de si sería bien recibido de vuelta entre unos enanos que había empezado a considerar sus amigos. Gandalf respiró aliviado al confirmar que estaba sano y salvo.

-¿Por qué has vuelto?-preguntó el príncipe enano con desconfianza. ¿Cómo había logrado pasar por tantos trasgos sin que le vieran?

El hobbit bajó de la roca y se puso entre los enanos.

-Bueno, admito que echo de menos Bolsón Cerrado. Echo de menos la tranquilidad, una buena cena al calor de la chimenea, mi butaca y mis queridos libros, y mi cama. ¡Ah, una buena cama! Pero…-nervioso, se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta-. Pero entonces he pensado en que vosotros no teníais un sitio al que llamar hogar. Porque os lo arrebataron. Pero espero ayudaros a recuperarlo.

Hubo un emocionado silencio, en el que simplemente miraron silenciosos al mediano, sorprendidos por la solemnidad de su discurso. Thorin no mudó su rostro en ningún momento, pero entre los demás se empezaron a asomar algunas sonrisas, de agradecimiento y de placer ante todo.

Y entonces, en sus cabezas empezó a sonar un sonido como de campanillas, débil pero armonioso y, sobre todo, bello. Jamás habían oído una melodía semejante.

Era Imala, que reía.

_Palabras sinceras las tuyas, joven Bolsón,_ dijo. _Palabras muy sinceras sin duda. Y valientes también._

Bilbo dio un respingo al ver el estado de la liebre blanca, que asumió era la _Cambion_.

-Imala, ¿pero qué te ha pasado?-se acercó a Kíli y extendió una mano para tocarla, para comprobar el estado de sus heridas.

Y en aquel preciso momento, ella sintió una tremenda maldad emanando del mediano. En su mente, visualizó un Ojo de Fuego, un ojo demoníaco que escudriñó cada centímetro de su cuerpo, su alma y su ser, y se estremeció sin poder evitarlo. Fue una sensación que duró una milésima de segundo, pero el miedo y la impresión de haberse expuesto a un terrible y maléfico poder permanecieron endebles en su interior incluso muchos años después.

_¡No te acerques!_, gritó sin poder evitarlo, el pelo totalmente erizado y alerta a pesar de las heridas.

Desconcertado, el hobbit la obedeció. Pero para ella no fue suficiente; se retorció entre los brazos de Kíli para intentar alejarse más, y éste tuvo que estrecharla con más fuerza y provocarle un gemido de dolor. Todos los enanos la miraron, confundidos, pero Gandalf solo entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Cálmate, Imala, o las heridas se te agravarán!-exclamó Kíli, tratando de tranquilizarla sin hacerle daño.

Un sonido fue lo que alertó a todos y detuvo finalmente a la liebre de intentar huir.

Huargos. Se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia ellos desde lo alto de la ladera donde estaba la entrada del Reino Trasgo.

-Huimos del fuego…-gruñó Thorin.

-… para caer en las brasas-completó Gandalf-. ¡Vamos, corred!

Y eso mismo hicieron. Corrieron en dirección opuesta, ladera abajo, sorteando árboles, troncos caídos y rocas. Un huargo logró sobrepasar a Bilbo, que iba de los últimos, saltando por encima de él y arrinconándolo. Bilbo, asustado, empuñó su espada y ensartó al animal cuando éste cargó contra el hobbit. El filo le atravesó el cráneo y cayó al suelo, muerto. Asombrado ante la rapidez de la muerte (¡su primera muerte!), reaccionó al fin cuando los miembros más retrasados de la Compañía (entre ellos Thorin, Dwalin y Ori) le sobrepasaron y mataron a unos huargos que les habían alcanzado; recuperó su espada con dificultad y siguió corriendo.

A punto de alcanzar el borde de la ladera, Imala, en brazos de Kíli, sintió entonces un desgarro muscular y gimió de dolor.

-¡Aguanta, Imala!-exclamó el joven enano, esquivando a un huargo mientras su hermano se encargaba de él.

_¡Déjame en el suelo!_, ordenó ella, sin embargo. _No podré mantenerme con este aspecto mucho tiempo. ¡Suéltame! Así no soy más que una carga._

Ante la negativa muda de él, la _Cambion_ hizo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y saltó al suelo. Pero cayó de forma torpe y se golpeó en el hematoma; aulló de dolor. Kíli, inseguro de qué hacer, cogió su espada y cortó a todo huargo que se acercaba a ellos, pero sintiéndose incapaz de ayudarla.

-¡No podemos ir por aquí!-oyó exclamar a Glóin-. ¡Es un acantilado!

-¡Trepad a los árboles!-gritó Gandalf.

-¡Gandalf!-Kíli llamó al mago, que se volvió hacia él-. ¡A Imala le pasa algo!

Ante aquel grito, Bilbo se paró a su lado.

En efecto, algo le pasaba. Se transformaba, pero no había aparecido la característica luz y explosión que precedía a cada metamorfosis. Ahora, podían ver los huesos retorcerse bajo la piel de la pequeña liebre blanca, agrandando el cuerpo y cambiándolo poco a poco. Pero era un proceso doloroso, y la pobre Imala gritaba y chillaba con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y su mente (Thorin y compañía pensaron que las cabezas les iban a estallar por los gritos). Las patas, la cola y el torso se alargaron, al rostro de liebre se le extendió la mandíbula y se le encogieron las orejas. Imala se volvió loba de nuevo.

Estuvo un rato tumbada de costado, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Pero los huargos no le dieron oportunidad, pues estaban peligrosamente cerca.

_¡Kíli, Bilbo, subid a los árboles, aprisa!_, gritó, levantándose ignorando el dolor de su cabeza y sus costillas.

-¿Pero y tú?-preguntó Bilbo.

Ella le dirigió una fría mirada con sus ambarinos ojos.

_He-dicho-arriba, mediano._

Kíli aventó al hobbit y ambos subieron a uno de los árboles (Bilbo requirió un poco de ayuda). Con una agilidad impropia de un lobo, la _Cambion_ también subió detrás de Kíli, aunque se tuvo que colocar en la rama más baja.

Esquivaron por los pelos las dentelladas de los huargos, que intentaban alcanzarlos, pero no pudieron evitar que el peso excesivo y los empujes de los animales derrumbaran dos de los árboles y los mandaran contra el último árbol que seguía en pie, creciendo al borde del abismo. El peso de un mago, una _Cambion_transformada en loba, un hobbit y trece enanos (uno de ellos bastante gordo) hizo tambalearse el árbol de forma peligrosa, pero aguantó de alguna forma.

Gandalf buscó a su alrededor de forma desesperada, y localizó entonces las piñas del árbol en el que estaban subidos. Cogió una y, usando su bastón, recitó unas palabras mágicas que le prendió fuego, convirtiéndose en un proyectil pequeño pero peligroso. Lo tiró hacia los huargos e impactó en la maleza, haciéndola arder. Cogió otro más, lo encendió y lo pasó a sus compañeros, que lo usaron para encender más y tirarlos contra los enemigos. La solitaria llama que se había formado se fue haciendo más grande hasta formar una barrera de fuego entre la Compañía y los huargos, que huyeron despavoridos, asustados del fuego. Azog gruñó descontento, y los enanos celebraron su momentánea victoria.

Pero…

El súbito movimiento provocó que el árbol definitivamente se venciera. Cayó lentamente hacia el acantilado, con medio tronco sobre tierra firme y la copa (donde la desesperada Compañía trataba de agarrarse a las ramas) suspendida peligrosamente sobre el vacío. Ori se resbaló y se agarró al pie de su hermano Dori; éste, incapaz de soportar su peso, llamó desesperadamente a Gandalf y, justo cuando empezaba a caer, el mago alargó el bastón y los salvó. Dori se aferró a aquella madera con todas sus fuerzas.

El Pálido Orco sonrió ante la apurada situación de sus enemigos, y Thorin alzó la mirada hacia él. Ambos se midieron en silencio hasta que, con la solemnidad que le caracterizaba, el enano se puso en pie sobre el tronco y empezó a caminar hacia el Profanador, su espada _Orcrist_ en la mano.

_¡Se ha vuelto loco!_, pensó Imala para sí._No podrá contra el Pálido Orco él solo._

Y tenía razón. Aun con todo su arrojo, valentía y poder, que no era poco, fue insuficiente para vencer a Azog y su huargo blanco. Fue herido por la montura del Profanador y echado contra una roca mientras los demás lo veían todo impotentes. Pero, justo cuando un orco iba a cortarle la cabeza a Thorin para su señor…

… Bilbo acudió al rescate.

Demostrando un valor que nunca hubiera pensado que poseía, detuvo la hoja del orco y lo hizo trastabillar, colocándose entre el caído enano y el enemigo. A pesar de que temblaba como una hoja y apenas podía mantener su espada _Dardo_ en posición vertical, su mirada advirtió al orco que no se acercara a él.

Pero Azog no vio al mediano como un rival a tener en cuenta. Con un gesto desganado, ordenó a su lacayo que lo matara. El hobbit no bajó su espada, pero no podía moverse. Estaba paralizado por el temor; temor a que acabaran matando a Thorin, temor a que le mataran a él. El orco se abalanzó sobre él…

… y una loba blanca lo arrolló, rugiendo de furia. Sus garras desgarraron su pecho y sus dientes se clavaron con fuerza en su cuello, rompiéndolo con una sacudida. La sangre negra la manchó, dándole un aspecto semi-demoníaco.

Y, tras ella, los demás enanos se sumaron al ataque, reprimiendo a los orcos y huargos que llegaban por docenas. Pelearon desesperadamente, defendiendo a su líder y rey, que había caído inconsciente por culpa de la falta de sangre y de las heridas.

Gandalf no pudo ir a ayudarlos pues estaba todavía tratando que Dori y su hermano no cayeran; pero, de pronto, escuchó el lejano grito de un águila y miró a su alrededor. Llegaban refuerzos.

La Compañía se estaba viendo superada. Eran demasiados enemigos, y ellos estaban cansados. Aun así, no dejaban que Azog y los suyos llegaran hasta Thorin. Imala se encargaba personalmente del Pálido Orco y su huargo blanco, mientras que los enanos mantenían alejados a los orcos y Bilbo estaba cerca del caído, en caso que algún enemigo lograra sobrepasarlos a todos ellos.

Y las Águilas Gigantes, amigas de Radagast el Pardo, llegaron al rescate. Con sus alas extendieron las llamas y provocaron que los orcos se alejaran de los enanos. Cada Águila cogió a dos enanos y los subieron a sus lomos, lanzándolos por los aires. Por supuesto, los enanos protestaron, pues eran criaturas de tierra más que de aire; preferían tener ambos pies en el suelo. Un Águila se acercó a Thorin y lo cogió gentilmente entre sus garras, tratando de no clavarle las afiladas uñas. Azog rugió de furia al ver que sus enemigos se escapaban, incluido el mago.

Cuando a Bilbo también lo agarraron para subirlo a la espalda de un Águila, miró hacia atrás, y vio que, bloqueando el camino del Profanador y su bestia, estaba Imala dándoles la espalda.

-¡Imala!-chilló, tratando que el viento llevara su voz hasta ella.

¿Por qué las Águilas no la habían cogido a ella también? ¿Planeaban dejarla atrás?

La loba volvió la cabeza un momento, luego miró a Azog y lo observó un largo rato. Luego se dio la vuelta con increíble velocidad y corrió hacia el borde del acantilado. El gran orco pálido rugió de nuevo, y dio una enérgica orden a uno de sus lacayos que no había huido por culpa de sus heridas; éste, haciendo caso omiso al terrible dolor, armó un arco y apuntó a la _Cambion,_que estaba a punto de transformarse. Justo antes de que alcanzara el borde rocoso, la flecha voló y se clavó en la pata trasera derecha de la loba, que aulló de dolor y cayó al suelo.

Ya las Águilas se alejaban, después de haber sobrevolado el acantilado. Bilbo y los demás gritaron el nombre de Imala. Azog desmontó de su huargo blanco y se acercó a la indefensa _Cambion_, pero ella sacó fuerzas de no sabía dónde y, con un brillo y una explosión, se transformó mientras caía por el acantilado. Un águila blanca, mucho más pequeña que las amigas de Radagast, voló detrás de éstas a trompicones, con la flecha orca profundamente clavada en su pata derecha.

El Águila que llevaba a Thorin, la líder de la bandada, los condujo hacia un risco montañoso, una solitaria piedra de varios metros de altura alzándose hacia las alturas, y allí depositó al rey enano con delicadeza, alejándose para dejar sitio a sus compañeras a dejar su carga. Gandalf fue el primero en bajar y colocarse junto al enano, seguido de Balin y todos los demás. Bilbo e Imala fueron los últimos, y la _Cambion_ tropezó con sus propias alas, cayendo despatarrada.

Por fortuna, Thorin estaba herido, pero fuera de peligro. Recuperó la consciencia, alegrando sinceramente a todos.

-¿Y… el señor Bolsón?-preguntó débilmente Thorin, tratando de incorporarse con ayuda de Balin y Kíli.

Bilbo sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras Balin, gentilmente, le animaba a acercarse. Lo más seguro era que le volviera a echar la bronca por arriesgar a la Compañía de nuevo. Pero no se movió mientras Thorin se acercaba a él, sin ayuda; si tenía que reñirle, no le daría el placer de retroceder.

-¿No dije que eras un peligro?-preguntó el enano, con una terrible expresión de enfado en el rostro-. ¿No dije que eras una carga y que no sobrevivirías? ¿No dije que no tenías un lugar en nuestra Compañía?-el mediano bajó la cabeza, y el rostro de Thorin cambió; antes de que pudiera verlo, el rey enano lo abrazó, paralizándolo de sorpresa-. Nunca he estado más equivocado.

Los demás enanos sonrieron y se palmearon mutuamente las espaldas, contentos de que por fin el enano y el hobbit se hubieran vuelto amigos. Thorin se apartó de su nuevo amigo y lo miró a los ojos.

-Siento haber dudado de ti. Gracias… por salvarme la vida.

-No, no, no…-dijo Bilbo, sonrojado; lo último que había esperado sería el agradecimiento del soberano enano-. No pasa nada. Yo también hubiera dudado de mí mismo. No soy un héroe ni un guerrero. Ni tampoco un saqueador-dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo al mago gris, provocando una risilla a los enanos.

_Eres Bilbo Bolsón_, susurró la voz de Imala en la cabeza de todos, débil pero con un tono de orgullo. _No necesitas ser más._

Se habían olvidado totalmente de la pobre _Cambion_. Se había metamorfoseado hacía tiempo en loba de nuevo, y estaba tumbada de costado, con la flecha sobresaliendo de su pata trasera y manchando el suelo de sangre. Ella sonreía con debilidad, pero sus ojos estaban muy despiertos. Gandalf la sostenía con gentileza, con su cabeza apoyada en su regazo, y le acariciaba con cuidado.

-Imala, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Bilbo, seguido muy de cerca por Kíli, y luego Fíli y los demás enanos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

_¿Qué más da eso?_, miró más allá del límite de la roca. _Mirad ahí._

Todos siguieron su mirada, y Thorin aspiró aire. Un solitario pico, en la distancia, se alzaba orgulloso por encima de otras montañas, lejos, muy lejos aún de ellos.

-Érebor-proclamó Gandalf.


	6. Algunas respuestas

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Supuestamente, en este capítulo debería empezar a escribir basándome en la película de La Desolación de Smaug, pero creo que voy a relajar un poco las cosas y empezaré a explicar algunas cosas de Imala, que ya es hora. El lugar y los personajes de este capítulo son de mi propia creación (exceptuando, obviamente, aquellos atribuidos a Tolkien). ¡Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo que os dejo! ¡A leer y a disfrutar!**

**Algunas respuestas**

-¡Buf!-protestó Kíli-. Pesas mucho, Imala.

_¡Oye!_, saltó la loba, ofendida. _Que sepas que llevo una dieta de lo más estricta y que mi peso está dentro de lo saludable._

-¿Y cuánto es eso? ¿Doscientos kilos?

_Mira que te pego un mordisco. Te lo estás ganando a pasos agigantados._

Los demás enanos, aunque solidarizados con la tarea del joven enano (que él mismo se había buscado) de cargar a la inmensa loba con la ayuda de su hermano Fíli, no pudieron evitar sonreír ante la absurda conversación de ambos.

Hacía poco más de unos minutos desde que habían descubierto unas escaleras talladas en la piedra donde les habían dejado las Águilas. El problema había sido que Imala, a causa de la pérdida de sangre y de las luchas que había mantenido contra los gladiadores trasgos, había sido incapaz de transformarse y había mantenido su forma de loba; tampoco había podido levantarse, a pesar de que Gandalf y Dori le habían extraído la flecha de la pata. Le había costado mantenerse quieta incluso con Kíli, Fíli, Bilbo, Bofur y Bombur (a petición de Dori) sujetándola, y aun así no había podido evitar soltar un aullido entre dientes y de intentar morderlos a todos.

En su interior, el sentirse sin fuerzas la preocupaba. Nunca se había sentido tan débil, jamás en sus largos años de vida. Lo único que ansiaba en aquel momento era echarse a dormir y no despertar nunca más. Y ella no tenía tales necesidades, como comer y dormir; no cuando estaba transformada en animal, en todo caso.

Había tratado de levantarse, pero sus miembros no la sostuvieron y volvió a caer. Los enanos, el mago y el hobbit se preocuparon, pero ella, con una sonrisa lobuna, les dijo que no se preocuparan, que volvería a estar como nueva en cuanto tuviera un momento de descanso. Pero, como no podían mantenerse toda la vida en aquella roca, decidieron bajar por las escaleras que Bofur encontró después de un rato buscando, y Kíli se ofreció a llevar a la loba; aunque su tamaño era el doble que el de un lobo normal, y por supuesto más grande que él. Al final, Fíli también había acabado echando una mano a su hermano. Kíli la tenía agarrada pasando un brazo por debajo de las patas delanteras y Fíli por debajo de las patas traseras (teniendo buen cuidado de no tocar la herida de flecha ni el inmenso moratón del lomo).

_De todas maneras, ¿por qué has insistido en llevarme, Kíli?_, preguntó la _Cambion_, sólo en la mente del joven enano.

Él apretó los labios, pero no contestó. En realidad, se sentía responsable de lo que le había sucedido en la Ciudad Trasgo; por su culpa, Imala había recibido una soberana paliza y ahora apenas tenía fuerzas siquiera para caminar por sí misma. Y no se le había ocurrido otra manera de ayudarla aparte de llevarla a cuestas.

El descenso fue rápido, aunque en algunas ocasiones fue peligroso. La escalera parecía haber sido tallada por mano de hombre, pero el paso del tiempo y la erosión del viento había desgastado los escalones lo suficiente como para poder poner en serios aprietos en varias ocasiones a la Compañía. Por fortuna, aparte de algunos sustos, todos lograron llegar abajo más o menos a salvo tras unas dos horas de descenso. Nunca hubieran pensado que la roca sería tan alta.

Habían desembocado en el bosquecillo que crecía alrededor de la roca, y encontraron una cueva bastante confortable para depositar a Thorin e Imala para que pudieran descansar y curarse de las heridas. Mientras Bombur se encargaba de hacer la comida y Óin y Glóin de traer leña para hacer una fogata, Dori y Gandalf se ocuparon de los heridos. Por fortuna, Thorin no tenía heridas serias (incluso las que le provocó el huargo blanco de Azog no eran profundas); aun así, Dori las desinfectó con plantas que mandó a Bofur encontrar y las vendó lo mejor que pudo.

Imala era trigo de otro costal. La herida en la cabeza ya había dejado de sangrar y no parecía haber tenido repercusiones en el cerebro de la loba, y el enorme moretón de su lomo preocupaba en el sentido que se hubiera quebrado alguna costilla, pero nada de eso los asustaba tanto como el agujero de flecha orca. Una especie de hilos negros se habían empezado a extender muy despacio desde el agujero por el interior de las venas y arterias, signo inequívoco que la flecha había contenido veneno. Potente, a juzgar por los gemidos que profirió Imala por lo bajo cuando Dori examinó la herida con cuidado y por su intento de respirar con normalidad que terminaron en jadeos entrecortados.

Gandalf había extendido una mano sobre la herida, sin rozarla, y había murmurado algo entre dientes; su palma se había iluminado brevemente con una suave luz blanca, y los hilos se detuvieron, pero no desaparecieron. Imala pareció empezar a respirar mejor.

-Esto es peligroso-susurró el mago, frunciendo el ceño; los demás enanos alzaron la cabeza-. He atrasado el avance del veneno, pero no durará mucho tiempo. Dos días, como máximo.

-No tengo las hierbas que necesito-Dori rebuscó en su bolsa de hierbas, sin éxito.

-No pierda el tiempo, señor Enano. Por aquí no crecen. Estamos demasiado lejos de su región endémica.

Hubo un largo silencio.

-No vamos a dejar que se muera, ¿verdad?-susurró Bilbo, sentado junto a la loba y acariciándole la cabeza con ternura. No se atrevió a quitar la mirada de ella.

Todos le miraron. El mediano había expresado en voz alta lo que los demás habían estado pensando. Kíli, que tampoco se había apartado de la loba y que estaba sentado al lado del mediano (con Fíli al otro lado) alzó una mano y la apoyó en su hombro; el hobbit lo miró.

-Por supuesto que no dejaremos que se muera-la voz del joven enano demostraba seguridad, el tipo de seguridad que Bilbo necesitaba-. Nos ha salvado la vida muchas veces. Ahora, nosotros la ayudaremos.

Gandalf lo miró y sonrió levemente, pero enseguida borró la sonrisa ante la seriedad de la situación. Se atusó la barba con gravedad mientras barruntaba algo entre dientes, alzándose y dando unos cuantos pasos fuera de la cueva, ignorando el hecho de que Ori le estuviera ofreciendo un cuenco de comida recién hecha.

-Si queremos ayudar a Imala, no podremos hacerlo solos-dijo finalmente, con la espalda vuelta hacia la Compañía, repantigada dentro de la cueva.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Bofur, alzando la vista de su cuenco medio vacío.

Gandalf se volvió.

-Los únicos que podrían ayudarla serían los miembros de su propia especie…

_No._

Aquel único monosílabo retumbó con fuerza en las mentes de toda la Compañía. Pero el Istar, con evidente esfuerzo, la ignoró.

-Ellos tienen la capacidad para salvarla. Si la llevamos hasta ellos, la curarán.

-¿Es que hay más como Imala?-preguntó asombrado Bilbo, parando de comer y de intentar alimentar a la inmensa loba, que había empezado a gruñir.

-Apenas queda una pequeña aldea, pero sí, hay más _Cambions_.

_No voy a ir, Gandalf el Gris, así me atéis y me arrastréis hasta ellos._

-¿Te parece más importante no regresar que tu vida, Imala?-los feroces ojos del mago se clavaron en los dorados lobunos-. ¿No querías recuperar algo de Érebor? ¿Algo muy importante para ti? ¿O es que resulta que no te importa tanto como decías?

Ella gruñó; todo su cuerpo temblaba por la tensión. Los demás contemplaban la conversación sintiendo que había algo que se les escapaba.

_Eso es jugar sucio, Istar._

Aquella frase pareció calmar al mago, que dejó de asaetearla con su mirada y suspiró, llevándose los dedos índice y pulgar al puente de la nariz.

-Iremos a buscar la aldea de los _Cambions_, para que curen a Imala y también a Thorin-hizo un cabeceo al rey enano-. Tus heridas no son graves, pero entre los _Cambions_ hay grandes curanderos; mejor asegurarse.

-No deberíamos desviarnos de nuestro camino, Gandalf-gruñó Thorin-. El tiempo corre y Érebor aún está lejos.

Kíli le disparó una mirada molesta. ¿Realmente le daba igual que Imala se estuviera muriendo? ¿Incluso habiéndoles salvado la vida no una, sino varias veces? Pero no se atrevió a decir nada; seguía siendo su tío y, sobre todo, su rey.

-Créeme, Thorin, si la dejamos atrás, Imala se las arreglará para sobrevivir y nos perseguirá hasta el fin de los días-el mago soltó una risita-. Es muy testaruda.

_Mira quién habla_, bufó la loba. Incluso con veneno en el cuerpo y con la certeza de que iba a morir, aún se sentía con ganas de bromear.

-Además, le debes la vida. Y también la vida de tu sobrino.

Thorin abrió la boca para seguir argumentando, pero luego la cerró. Era cierto; en la Ciudad Trasgo, la _Cambion _había defendido a Kíli y había impedido que el Rey Trasgo le hiciera daño desviando su atención hacia ella. Eso casi le había costado la vida, pero le había protegido. Y luego, durante el combate de Azog, Balin le había contado que Imala también había impedido que el Pálido Orco lo matara, peleando ella misma contra él.

¿Por qué hacía todo eso por ellos?

El rey enano miró a la loba, tumbada de costado. Durante el viaje, la loba había ejercido de guardiana de todos ellos, quedándose a vigilar mientras el resto dormía, y ayudando en todo lo que podía. A pesar de ser alguien de carácter reservado, poco a poco se ganó el respeto y el cariño de todos, convirtiéndose en un miembro más de su Compañía. Y, de todos ellos, Bilbo, Kíli y Fíli eran los que más habían llegado a intimar con ella.

Suspiró. Los enanos miraron a su rey, aguardando su decisión.

-Antes, quiero saber por qué-dijo, dirigiéndose a Imala.

Ella abrió un ojo y lo miró.

_¿Por qué, qué?_

-Te he dejado entrar en mi Compañía porque Gandalf confía en ti, pero ni siquiera sé tus motivos. Dime, ¿por qué quisiste venir con nosotros?

La loba cerró el ojo. Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que empezara a hablar.

_¿Recordáis que os dije que había conocido a vuestro abuelo y a vuestro padre, Thorin?_, preguntó. No aguardó respuesta. _El día en que el dragón Smaug atacó, yo estaba con ellos._

-¿Qué?

-Perdonad, pero yo también estaba ahí y no os vi-interrumpió Balin.

_Eso es porque estaba en mi forma humana, señor Balin, y contestaba a otro nombre. _Tomó una bocanada trémula de aire antes de continuar. _Hacía tiempo que me había ido de mi aldea y vagaba por la Tierra Media, y durante mis viajes me hablaron de las maravillas de Érebor; me gusta contemplar cosas hermosas, por lo que emprendí el viaje hacia allí. Cuando llegué, pensaba visitar directamente Érebor, pero Ciudad de Valle me cautivó. En mi aldea no teníamos la vida que había allí, ¿sabéis? Me enamoré de ese sitio._

Su rostro lobuno mostró entonces una gran pena.

_Fue entonces cuando el dragón atacó._

La Compañía no se atrevía a interrumpirla. Ante la mención del dragón, Thorin endureció la expresión.

_Todo fue terriblemente confuso. Un momento antes, la gente respiraba vida, al instante siguiente solo había fuego y terror. Creo que la llama de dragón estuvo a punto de alcanzarme en algún momento, porque sentí un tremendo calor. Ni siquiera le vi llegar. Estaba muy asustada, y corrí hacia Érebor en la confianza de encontrar refugio. Me encontré con vuestro abuelo allí, Thorin, y con vuestro padre también… y lamentablemente, también con Smaug._

Imala miró a Thorin con ojos torturados.

_Escapé como pude del dragón… pero, en mi huida, algo se me cayó y se quedó allí. Algo de vital importancia para mí._

Hubo un momento de silencio. Luego, Thorin se levantó con esfuerzo, se arrodilló delante de la loba y la miró a los ojos.

-Entonces, por eso has querido venir con nosotros.

Ella asintió.

El enano aún tenía más preguntas que hacerle, pero el tiempo apremiaba, tanto para alcanzar la Montaña como para salvar a la _Cambion_, y decidió que aquellas preguntas podían aguardar un tiempo más. Al menos, hasta que volvieran a ponerse en marcha.

Kíli volvió a cargar a Imala, esta vez ayudado por Bilbo. Guiados por Gandalf, avanzaron en fila india, rápidos y en silencio; pasaría un tiempo antes de que Azog y los suyos lograran alcanzarles, pero eso no quitaba la posibilidad que otros orcos los atacaran. Por orden de Thorin, toda la Compañía se mantuvo en alerta ante cualquier imprevisto.

Tras un rato de caminar en silencio por el bosque, con Gandalf observando a su alrededor para orientarse, Bilbo decidió preguntarle una cosa a la _Cambion_ que llevaba tiempo rondándole por la cabeza.

-Oye, Imala…-dudó. No sabía si su pregunta sería bien recibida.

_¿Hm?_

Interpretó ese murmullo como un permiso para continuar.

-¿Cómo eras… cuando tenías forma humana? Quiero decir, ¿qué aspecto tenías?

Todos se habían preguntado lo mismo en alguna que otra ocasión, sobre todo los jóvenes enanos, por lo que prestaron atención a la respuesta de la loba. Gandalf ya sabía lo que iba a contestar, y sacudió la cabeza con pesar mientras acariciaba los árboles en busca de pistas que pudieran llevarles a la aldea de los _Cambions_.

Ella se mantuvo un rato en silencio. Le costaba respirar, le dolía el cuerpo, la herida de flecha le quemaba como el fuego, sentía el veneno con fuerza y notaba la cabeza como ida, pero oyó perfectamente la pregunta del mediano; usó eso para mantenerse anclada a la tierra y no desmayarse. Aún tenía que lograr llegar hasta Érebor.

_No… lo recuerdo. Lo siento._

Bilbo dejó escapar un sonido de decepción.

El Istar miró hacia atrás, hacia la loba, y la vio tan débil y desvalida que se preocupó seriamente por ella por primera vez desde que la conoció, hacía cerca de ciento veinte años.

Finalmente, después de medio día de caminar, Gandalf encontró algo que los llevó hasta los _Cambions_. Halló en el tronco de un enorme arce envejecido una extraña marca, que parecía hecha por mano más o menos humana. Un árbol, a juzgar por la forma.

-Crann Bethadh-susurró entre dientes.

Hizo detenerse a la Compañía y pasó una mano con suavidad por la marca; ésta se iluminó con un suave brillo azulado. A sus pies, había una roca grande bajo la raíz del gigante arbóreo. Bombur se había sentado ahí para aguardar a que Gandalf diera de nuevo la señal de partir, pero, un segundo después de que el extraño dibujo se iluminara, el enano sintió que la roca bajo él se movía y lo tiró al suelo.

Todos (menos Gandalf) aprestaron las armas y Kíli y Bilbo se pusieron en la retaguardia, temiendo que fuera un ataque enemigo, pero se detuvieron ante la maravilla que estaban observando.

La raíz que comprimía la roca se movió y se levantó del suelo, formando un arco como de una puerta a unos dos o tres metros del suelo y provocando que la hojarasca del suelo cayera por el hueco que estaba formando. La roca se había apartado a un lado por el movimiento de la raíz, haciendo como si fuera la hoja de una puerta abriéndose para ellos.

Como si ya hubiera visto antes aquel prodigio, Gandalf fue el primero en acercarse al agujero y, haciendo que el extremo de su bastón se iluminara, alumbró el interior. La luz, sin embargo, no pudo penetrar en la intensa oscuridad; sí distinguieron, sin embargo, unas escaleras hechas de raíces que descendían. El mago bajó unos escalones y los demás le siguieron, después de un instante de duda.

En cuanto entraron en el estrecho túnel subterráneo, el olor a tierra y a musgo los rodeó, y más de un enano estornudó debido a que no estaban acostumbrados a ese ambiente. Les gustaba más el olor a la piedra. Tras ellos, sigilosamente, la entrada se cerró.

-¿Seguro que vamos bien por aquí?-preguntó Bofur.

El Istar apartó unas telarañas con cuidado, siempre iluminando el camino. El pasaje era alto, permitiéndole pasar sin dificultad; la punta de su sombrero no rozaba el techo por apenas unos centímetros.

-No se os ocurra dañar las paredes-advirtió, en lugar de contestar a la pregunta de Bofur-. O lo tomarán como una amenaza.

-¿Es que ya saben que estamos aquí?-Bilbo, que iba justo detrás de Bifur, se apartó de las paredes.

-Desde que abrimos la puerta, lo saben. Seguramente nos aguarden más adelante. Veáis lo que veáis, no hagáis ninguna tontería. Son gente pacífica, pero saben defenderse.

No hablaron más hasta que, al poco rato, vieron una puerta hecha de espinos cerrada a cal y canto. Sin embargo, a medida que se acercaban, los espinos se fueron retirando. Una suave luz dorada salió de la nueva apertura, cegándolos brevemente.

Al salir del estrecho túnel, desembocaron en un lugar de ensueño.

Era un lugar gigantesco, como si estuvieran en el interior de un gigantesco árbol. O como si ellos hubieran empequeñecido y se hubieran metido en el interior de un árbol. Ellos estaban en la base, y no podían ver el techo, que se confundía en la oscuridad de lo alto que era. La suave luz dorada procedía de una especie de bola gigantesca de cristal que flotaba en el aire a muchos metros de altura, como un sustituto del sol. El agua brotaba, pura y cristalina, de agujeros en la madera que caían desde diferentes metros de altura, formando ríos que cruzaban toda la pequeña aldea y, en algún que otro lugar, un pequeño lago.

La aldea conformaba toda la base del árbol, que medía unos cien metros de diámetro y cruzado por puentes de madera y flores por encima del río. El suelo estaba hecho de flores de todos los tipos y que brillaban con todos los colores del arcoíris. Las casas, unas veinte en total, estaban muy desperdigadas unas de otras; cada una tenía un jardincito particular y parecían ser una extensión del suelo, pues estaban hechos también de flores y madera. En el centro de la aldea, había una especie de placita con una fuente y bancos de madera. Los farolillos iluminaban los senderos, y estaban hechos también de madera con plantas trepadoras adheridas a ella; la lámpara en sí consistía en una pantalla de una especie de gasa con una diminuta luz dentro, de un color amarillo pálido.

Bilbo, extasiado, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la aldea.

-¡Qué maravilla!-susurró. Aquel era el sueño de todo hobbit que adorara la jardinería.

-Me agrada que os guste-dijo de pronto una voz a su izquierda.

Todos se volvieron, sobresaltados.

Vieron entonces a una mujer un poco más alta que Thorin (pero más baja que Gandalf) y muy morena de piel, de largo pelo negro azabache recogido en una alta coleta e impresionantes ojos violetas. Iba vestida con un elegante y a la vez sencillo vestido blanco con adornos dorados, atado al cuello sin mangas y con un cinturón también dorado imitando una planta enredadera alrededor de su cintura. Los observaba con la cabeza levemente ladeada y una mirada de curiosidad en sus ojos. Las manos hacia el frente, sobre su regazo; tenía un anillo de color dorado en el dedo anular de la mano derecha, y al cuello llevaba un colgante que reposaba sobre su pecho, un disco que parecía ser de algún tipo de metal con el símbolo de un árbol rodeado en un círculo.

Entonces, se dieron cuenta de que ¡tenía orejas de liebre!

Sí, unas impresionantes orejas de liebre blancas crecían enhiestas desde su cabeza, con la base ligeramente tapada por el pelo. Y no eran de mentira; una de ellas se agitó hacia un lado, como intentando apartar a una molesta mosca que hubiera estado rondando.

-Sed bienvenidos, viajeros-dijo; su voz era lenta y cadenciosa, un sonido que invitaba a relajarse y, sobre todo, a confiar-. Sed bienvenidos a Crann Bethadh, uno de los refugios de nuestra especie, los _Newid_.


	7. Regreso al hogar

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y lecturas, me animan montonazo para seguir escribiendo. En este capítulo, sabremos algo más de Imala y de su pasado. ¡Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo que os dejo! ¡A leer y a disfrutar! P.D.: Newid es Cambion en el idioma que ellos utilizan.**

**Regreso al hogar**

Gandalf miró a la mujer de orejas de liebre con seriedad, y luego avanzó un paso hacia ella. Bilbo y los demás, sin embargo, estuvieron un rato atónitos. ¡Una mujer con orejas de liebre! Instantáneamente, todos miraron a Imala. ¿Tendría su forma humana orejas de liebre también?

-_**Cyfarchion, fy arglwyddes**_-dijo Gandalf, haciendo una reverencia-. _**Mae'r goedwig yn gwrando**__**.**_

La mujer abrió sus ojos violetas como platos, sorprendida. ¿Alguien que conocía el _Newid_, el idioma de su raza? Bueno, era cierto que su entonación y su acento delataban que no lo dominaba completamente, pero aun así era sorprendente que supiera cómo saludar formalmente. Luego sonrió; solo había una persona que conociera su idioma, y sabía que no era enemigo.

-_**A'r goedwig yn eich croesawu, Gandalf, ffrind i'r Newid**_-contestó, en un acento mucho más fluido. Pero, por respeto a los acompañantes del anciano, volvió al Habla Común-. Os doy la bienvenida. Mi nombre es Branwen. Decidme, ¿qué os trae a nuestros dominios?

-Mi señora, traemos heridos. Solicitamos ayuda y descanso para ellos.

-¿Heridos?

Gandalf se volvió. Branwen siguió la dirección de su mirada, con curiosidad…

… y abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Imala.

-_**Ni **__**all fod yn**_-susurró, impactada. Con una rapidez que nadie pudo seguir con la vista, la mujer de cabello negro sobrepasó a los enanos y se agachó grácilmente ante la loba-. _**Rydych chi wedi dod yn wir yn**_.

Imala gruñó, como queriendo rehuir el contacto de Branwen. Ella apartó la mano y suspiró.

-_**Ond nid ydych wedi newid**_-se levantó con rapidez-. Por favor, seguidme.

La obedecieron, y ella los guió a través de la aldea, sin prisa pero sin pausa. Se encontraron en su camino con poca gente, solamente con un par de niños que jugaban delante de una casa y una mujer anciana sentada en el porche vigilándolos. Los niños tenían orejas diminutas de gato y una cola, y la anciana orejas de cierva.

Ella alzó la cabeza y frunció el ceño al ver pasar a los enanos.

-_**A oes rhywbeth o'i le, Druid?**_-preguntó en voz alta.

-_**Ffoniwch Seren**_-contestó Branwen, pasando con rapidez ante ella con la Compañía siguiéndola; preocupada, la anciana se levantó y se metió en la casa.

Los llevó hasta una laguna, en la que habían dos jovencitas (hermanas, por el parecido que había entre ellas) y que tenían orejas de liebre, como Branwen; una tenía las orejas marrones con motitas grises, con un cabello negro rizado y una piel de color crema, de ojos verde oliva; la otra las tenía negras como el carbón, con enormes ojos violetas y pelo claro. Miraron a la gente que se aproximaba al principio con curiosidad.

-_**Tesni, Wyn, yn helpu**__**!**_-las llamó Branwen y, mientras ellas se acercaban, se volvió hacia Kíli y Bilbo-. Dejadla aquí, cerca del agua.

El enano y el hobbit obedecieron, dejándola con gentileza en el suelo. Por detrás de los enanos llegó una anciana, de largo pelo gris recogido en un complicado peinado compuesto de trenzas. Al pasar por el lado de Bilbo, el mediano se fijó en que tenía ojos de búho, bastante escalofriantes, pero con un brillo de sabiduría. Las dos chicas y la anciana se arrodillaron al lado de Imala, que gemía de dolor, y Branwen se levantó y les hizo un gesto a la Compañía.

-Debemos dejarlas a solas-susurró-. Ellas se ocuparán de todo.

-¿Se pondrá bien?-preguntó preocupado Bilbo.

Ella clavó sus ojos violetas en él y, sonriendo dulcemente, le puso una mano en la cabeza.

-No os preocupéis. Ella es fuerte. Siempre lo ha sido.

Su rostro mostró por un momento un sentimiento que al hobbit no le dio de identificar, pues volvió a su gesto neutral tan veloz que pensó que se lo había imaginado.

-Asumo que tendréis hambre-extendió un brazo como signo de invitación-. Por favor, acompañadme. Os llevaré a mi casa.

-Si vuestra comida es como la de los elfos, prefiero no comer nada-gruñó Dwalin.

La mujer de orejas de liebre lo miró, y luego soltó una risita.

-Comemos carne, si es eso a lo que os referís, señor Enano.

-Entonces, adelante.

Y los condujo hasta una de las casas hechas de hojas, madera y flores, un poco más grande que las demás y también con un jardín un poco más amplio. Tenía una altura de dos pisos. La mujer abrió la puerta, y reveló un interior muy parecido al exterior; los muebles y demás estaban hechos también de madera y flores, como una extensión más de la casa. Y, a pesar de que eran quince metidos en la casa, no pareció que fuera estrecha; de hecho, les dio la impresión de que la casa _se ampliaba por sí sola_ para darles espacio suficiente.

Branwen les dio un abundante festín, en el que no faltó la carne (hecho que los enanos celebraron especialmente) y el ale, aunque ella no bebió ni comió nada excepto un poco de fruta. Durante la comida, cada uno de ellos se presentó como era debido (excepto Gandalf) y ella hizo lo propio añadiendo a su nombre el título de "Druida". Era simpática, por lo que les cayó bien enseguida a todos. No se escandalizó ante el alboroto que armaron sus invitados; al contrario, sonrió e incluso compartió bromas con ellos. Conversó amablemente con Gandalf y también con Bilbo.

Les contó que la aldea no había sido construida, sino que habían cultivado las plantas para hacerlas crecer como ellos habían querido y formar el pueblo; estaban dentro de un árbol, como habían supuesto, y habían tenido que empequeñecer para poder entrar. Ése, según la Druida, era uno de los secretos de Crann Bethadh. También (a una pregunta de Bilbo) les comentó que sus orejas de liebre indicaban su predisposición a un animal en concreto. Los _Cambions_ podían transformarse en el animal que quisieran, pero algunos demostraron tener más afinidad con un animal en concreto y adoptaron alguna parte del cuerpo de ese animal. Como era evidente, Branwen tenía más afinidad por los conejos y las liebres, y acabaron creciéndole unas orejas de liebre.

Tras la comida, ofreció tabaco (que ellos gustosamente aceptaron) mientras ella se servía un té de menta para sí misma.

-Un excelente tabaco, lady Branwen-felicitó Balin. La aludida inclinó un poco la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, sonriendo.

Ella estaba examinando las heridas de Thorin con unos dedos ágiles y ligeros como plumas. Le informó que las heridas no eran tan graves como parecían y que en unos días se recobraría completamente. Todos sonrieron ante las buenas noticias.

Luego pasaron a temas un poco más delicados.

-Antes me dio la impresión de que conocíais a nuestra Imala-comentó Bofur, echando una bocanada de humo de su pipa.

Branwen estaba fregando los platos en la cocina y estaba de espaldas a ellos, pero todos se dieron cuenta enseguida cuando se puso rígida.

-Sí, la conozco, señor Bofur-dijo, con una voz cerrada y aún con la tensión en la espalda, a pesar de que continuó con sus quehaceres como si nada-. La conozco muy bien-soltó un suspiro-. Hacía mucho tiempo que no volvía a casa.

-¿A casa?-preguntó Fíli.

La mujer de pelo azabache acabó de limpiar los platos, pero no volvió a la mesa con ellos. Se quedó de pie, con las manos apoyadas en la mesa de madera y con la vista al suelo.

-Veréis… Ella es mi hermana pequeña.

Un momento de sorpresa.

-¿Vuestra hermana?-preguntó sorprendido Kíli-. No os ofendáis, mi señora, pero no os parecéis en nada…

-Sí, bueno…

Branwen suspiró, se dirigió a la mesa y se sentó con pulcritud.

-Me he percatado que la habéis llamado Imala. Ese no es su nombre auténtico-miró hacia un lado mientras más miradas de sorpresa se cruzaban entre los enanos-. Su nombre es Laradhel. Ella es mi hermana menor, que se marchó de la aldea hace cerca de sesenta años.

-¿Qué… qué ocurrió?-preguntó Bilbo.

La mujer cerró sus ojos violetas y suspiró.

-Algo que, en teoría, jamás debería haber pasado. No a ella, por lo menos.

Hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que la Druida acabó sacando también una pipa y empezó a fumar. Observó las volutas de humo mientras a su alrededor la Compañía aguardaba en silencio.

-Algunos dirían que los _Newid_… los _Cambions_, somos fuertes. Podemos transformarnos en el animal que queramos, y eso ya de por sí es toda una ventaja. También podemos coger los atributos del animal que escojamos y usarlo brevemente para nuestro beneficio cuando tenemos nuestra forma humana. Y, para colmo, somos inmortales.

Pero, como suelen decir, el poder se paga caro. Nosotros no somos una excepción a esa regla.

Los _Cambions_ cargamos con una maldición. No podemos permanecer demasiado tiempo con una misma forma; obligatoriamente, debemos volver a cambiar a otro animal o regresar a nuestra forma humana. Si sobrepasamos el límite de tiempo, empiezan a ocurrir varias cosas-aspiró un poco de tabaco y exhaló, observando el hilo de humo-. Empezamos perdiendo paulatinamente la fuerza. Nuestras habilidades y nuestro poder merman poco a poco cuanto más tiempo adoptamos una misma forma. No sirve cambiar a otro animal; si quieres recuperar la fuerza perdida, tienes que transformarte en humano.

Luego, perdemos un poco de nuestra memoria; cuanto más tiempo pase, más memorias perderemos. Olvidaremos cada vez más y más recuerdos, hasta que lleguemos a olvidar incluso que fuimos humanos una vez.

Acto seguido, perdemos nuestra inmortalidad. No de forma brusca, sino paulatinamente. Dejamos de regenerarnos de nuestras heridas hasta que llega un momento en que el más mínimo rasguño puede matarnos.

Y, finalmente, la maldición toma el último paso: si olvidamos que somos _Cambions_, nuestra capacidad de transformarnos desaparecerá definitivamente. Seremos el animal que hayamos escogido por siempre jamás.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Por desgracia, eso no fue todo. ¿Os habéis fijado en que no hay hombres en la aldea?

-Cierto…-asintió Óin-. Había mujeres, niños y ancianos, pero ningún hombre, joven o adulto.

Branwen asintió con pesadumbre. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Nuestra familia estaba formada de seis personas-cambió bruscamente de tema-. Mi padre y mi madre, mis dos hermanos mayores, yo y por último Laradhel. Mi padre había sido Druida antes que yo. Era un hombre fuerte y amable, deseoso de ayudar a los suyos. Mi madre era la luz de sus ojos; siempre sonreía cuando ella estaba cerca. La amaba con locura. Mis dos hermanos mayores eran también fuertes y generosos. Y mi hermanita…

Sonrió dulcemente.

-Mi hermanita era el corazón de la familia. Daba alegría y luz a nuestra casa. Nunca tuvo una mala cara, jamás se enfadó ni se puso triste. Siempre tenía una sonrisa que regalar.

Se levantó y fue hacia el salón. Los enanos, el hobbit y el mago vieron que miraba un marco con un retrato que estaba sobre una mesilla, lo cogía con dulzura y lo acariciaba. Volvió a sentarse en la silla del comedor, con el retrato en la mano. Con curiosidad, algunos se asomaron por encima de su hombro.

En ella, aparecían dos chicas. Una era, visiblemente, Branwen, aunque mucho más joven. En vez de tener las orejas de liebre, tenía orejas normales, de humana. Vestía también de blanco, como ahora, pero no llevaba su colgante del árbol colgado al cuello (símbolo de su título de Druida, les contó). Tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro mientras abrazaba a otra muchacha, una de largo cabello blanco, piel muy pálida, muy delgada y con unos sorprendidos ojos dorados. Vestía también un traje blanco, una capa de ese mismo color sobre sus hombros, con un cinturón celeste con un cierre al lado de la cadera en forma de estrella.

-Pero esa alegría se desvaneció-continuó Branwen, con la voz estrangulada por el dolor-. Al igual que muchas otras familias, la nuestra se hizo pedazos aquella noche.

Laradhel nos quería a mi madre y a mí, pero a mi padre y a mis hermanos los amaba con todo su ser. Dondequiera que fueran ellos, Laradhel los seguía. Ellos eran su vida, mientras que nosotras éramos una parte de su cuerpo.

Recuerdo aquel momento como si hubiera ocurrido ayer. Todos estábamos tranquilamente cenando en casa. Aquí, en este mismo comedor. Un momento hablábamos tranquilamente, terminando de comer… y al momento siguiente, mi padre y mis hermanos enloquecían.

Cerró los ojos, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro.

-Lady Branwen, de verdad que no tenéis que…-intentó decir Bilbo, pero ella alzó la mano con brusquedad.

-Tengo que hacerlo, o si no explotaré-tomó una bocanada de aire-. Fue todo muy repentino. Los tres mutaron de pronto en un oso y mi hermano mayor me envió de un zarpazo contra la pared. Mi hermana pequeña chilló; me sentía mareada y dolorida por culpa del tremendo golpe, pero intenté llegar hasta ella. La casa se caía a pedazos y mi padre y hermanos no paraban de lanzar rugidos. A mi madre no la oía. Mi hermanita chillaba. Por fortuna, se había ocultado en un hueco entre el aparador y la mesa, y ahí no podían alcanzarla. A mí me habían ignorado después de darme el golpe. No sabía qué estaban haciendo, pero oía destrozos y rugidos, y también olía la sangre. Eso me hizo temer lo peor, y decidí que lo mejor era huir.

Le grité que se transformara en algo pequeño. Ella me miró, con sus enormes ojos dorados brillando por culpa de las lágrimas y del miedo. Le dije que se calmara, que confiara en mí. Las dos nos transformamos en mariposas a la vez y huimos de la casa, por esa ventana-señaló la de la cocina-. Vimos que en todas las demás casas ocurría lo mismo, y solo con los hombres jóvenes y adultos. Las mujeres, los niños y los ancianos nos reunimos y nos ocultamos, hasta que los aullidos y los rugidos cesaron. Un silencio de muerte se asentó en aquel lugar.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente. Kíli le tendió un vaso de agua que ella aceptó.

-Enterramos los cuerpos por fuera de la aldea. No sabíamos qué había ocurrido. De repente, todo se había trastocado. Nuestros hombres enloquecieron y mataron a cualquiera que se encontrara en su camino, para acabar masacrándose entre ellos. Laradhel me confesó poco después que había visto cómo mi padre devoraba a mi madre, y cómo mis hermanos se destrozaban el uno al otro-se tapó la boca con la mano-. Tenía diez años… y una mirada de confusión mientras me preguntaba por qué mi padre había hecho aquello.

No supe qué decirle, pero nunca más volví a ver la alegría en sus ojos y en su cara. Con el paso de los años, ella creció y comprendió lo que había pasado aquella noche. La muerte de mi familia nos había trastornado a las dos, pero lo intentamos llevar cada una a nuestra manera.

Entonces, volvió a suceder.

Yo tenía cuarenta años, y mi hermana treinta y siete. De pronto, mientras estábamos cenando, Laradhel se convirtió en loba y, rugiendo de furia, se abalanzó sobre mí-un silencio horrorizado-. Por fortuna, estábamos cenando en casa de unas amigas, y gracias a ellas logré salvar la vida. Traté de razonar con ella, pero era como si un primitivo instinto animal se hubiera apoderado de ella. Estuvo rugiendo y debatiéndose hasta que, de pronto, paró de moverse y me miró con ojos confusos; los mismos que me echó el día en que enterramos a nuestra familia.

Clavó la vista en el retrato y lo acarició con los dedos.

-No necesitó explicaciones. Comprendió lo que había sucedido sin necesidad de que nadie se lo dijera. Aquel mismo día, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, empacó sus cosas y se marchó. Nunca más volví a verla.

Kíli se movió una y otra vez en su saco de dormir, agitado.

La revelación del pasado de Imala (¿o Laradhel?) lo había puesto muy nervioso. Ella había tenido una infancia dolorosa. Dolorosa y terrible. Ver cómo su familia se devoraba y luego sufrir aquella misma locura en sus propias carnes…

¿Cómo había podido soportar todo aquello? ¿Cuán fuerte tenía que ser para seguir adelante?

Con un gruñido, apartó el cobertor y se salió del saco. Decidió salir a dar un pequeño paseo y coger un poco de sueño. Tratando de no pisar a nadie y de no hacer ruido, esquivó los cuerpos dormidos dispersos por el primer piso de la casa (Branwen dormía en su habitación del segundo piso), y entonces, se fijó en el retrato de Branwen y Laradhel. Sintiendo un arrebato, lo cogió y lo guardó en su camisa. Luego, salió de la casa.

Fuera, la enorme esfera de cristal había tornado a una luz azulada muy parecida a la que emanaba la luna y las estrellas. Aun así, Kíli echaba de menos alzar la mirada y ver las estrellas auténticas, aunque llevara menos de una noche sin verlas. Caminó tranquilamente por la aldea, mientras a su alrededor las flores nocturnas se abrían y reflejaban sus mágicos colores.

Sin darse cuenta, ensimismado, sus pasos le llevaron hasta una laguna. En su orilla, un cuerpo estaba sentado, observando lo que parecía ser el reflejo de la esfera de cristal en el agua. Al acercarse, el enano se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Imala.

_¿No puedes dormir?_, preguntó la voz de la _Cambion_ en su cabeza. Su voz sonaba tan fuerte como siempre, por fortuna.

-Aún no-contestó, sentándose a su lado-. ¿Y tú?

_No suelo dormir._

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

_Por la mañana estaré completamente recuperada._

-Me alegro-otro silencio, y luego él comentó-. Conocimos a tu hermana, lady Branwen. Nos contó muchas cosas.

Ella se había puesto tensa cuando mencionó su parentesco con la Druida.

-Así que te llamas Laradhel.

_Renuncié a ese nombre hace mucho tiempo. Corté todos los lazos que me unen a esta aldea._

-Lo que sucedió no fue culpa tuya. No hiciste daño a nadie, Laradhel.

_No me llames así. Y no digas que no hice daño a nadie o que no fue culpa mía. Sí lo fue._

-No sabes por qué sucedió, ¿o sí?-ante su silencio, adivinó que no, no sabía por qué había ocurrido-. Hiciste que tu hermana se preocupara mucho cuando te marchaste, ¿lo sabías?

Ella no contestó. Suspirando, se tumbó de costado y apoyó la enorme cabeza en una de las rodillas del enano, que se sobresaltó. No esperaba aquel movimiento, aquella súbita muestra de confianza que le brindaba la _Cambion_.

_No te muevas,_ordenó ella. _No me dejas dormir._

De hecho, había cerrado los ojos y se disponía a dormir. El cuerpo de la loba, tumbado de costado, se movía rítmicamente al compás de su respiración. Con dudas, el enano se atrevió a alzar una mano y acariciar su cabeza, un poco por debajo de su oreja, haciendo que ésta se agitara levemente. Tenía el pelaje muy suave y limpio.

Permanecieron así un rato hasta que Kíli se retiró definitivamente a descansar.

Bueno, bueno… Seguramente, cuando Branwen habló con los suyos, os habréis quedado con cara de "¿De qué están hablando?". Aquí debajo pondré las frases en _Newid_ (que es galés, por cierto; no me he inventado el idioma) y al lado, su traducción aproximada al español:

-_**Cyfarchion, fy arglwyddes**_****- Saludos, mi señora.

-_**Mae'r goedwig yn gwrando**_**** - Que el bosque te escuche.

-_**A'r goedwig yn eich croesawu, Gandalf, ffrind i'r Newid**_****- Y el bosque escucha, Gandalf, amigo de los _Newid_.

-_**Ni **__**all fod yn**_****- No puede ser.

-_**Rydych chi wedi dod yn wir yn**_****- Realmente has regresado.

-_**Ond nid ydych wedi newid**_****- Pero no has cambiado.

-_**A oes rhywbeth o'i le, Druid?**_****- ¿Ocurre algo, Druida?

-_**Ffoniwch Seren**_****- Llama a Seren.

-_**Tesni, Wyn, yn helpu!**_****- ¡Tesni, Wyn, ayudadme!

Los nombres de los _Newid_ también tiene significado:

-Branwen significa "Hermoso Cuervo", refiriéndose a su pelo.

-Seren significa "Estrella". Su animal es el búho, que vuela de noche.

-Tesni es "Sol". Su cabellera es tan brillante como el astro.

-Wyn significa "Justa".


	8. ¿Por qué?

**¡Hola! Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y lecturas, me animan montonazo para seguir escribiendo. En este capítulo, nos centraremos en el pasado de los Cambions en general. ¡Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo que os dejo! ¡A leer y a disfrutar!**

**¿Por qué?**

Mientras Kíli e Imala estaban juntos en la laguna y los enanos y hobbit dormían como troncos (desperdigados por la casa de Branwen), ésta, junto con Gandalf y Thorin, mantenían una charla en la cocina, en susurros para no despertar a los demás.

Al contrario de lo que el rey enano se esperaba, la mujer de orejas de liebre no trató de averiguar las intenciones de él y de su Compañía. Ella se conformaba con saber qué había estado haciendo su hermana desde que se marchó de su aldea hacía cerca de dos siglos; lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer un grupo de enanos comandado por un rey enano y un mago no podía importarle menos. Siempre y cuando no los importunaran, los _Cambions_vivirían apartados del mundo. Permanecerían neutrales pasara lo que pasase.

Por desgracia para Branwen, ni Gandalf ni Thorin pudieron decirle qué había estado haciendo Imala en todos aquellos años lejos de su hogar. El uno, porque la _Cambion_ odiaba que controlara sus movimientos, y el otro, porque hacía relativamente poco tiempo que la había conocido.

En realidad, Gandalf no decía toda la verdad. Sí que había sabido qué había estado haciendo, al menos durante un corto periodo de tiempo: había estado rondando cerca de las ruinas de Dol Guldur. El porqué, eso se le escapaba; pero ahora que Branwen les había contado acerca de los brotes de locura de Imala, tenía una ligerísima idea.

Probablemente, los brotes de locura provenían de zonas con una intensa emanación de poder oscuro. Pero, ¿por qué motivo la locura había afectado a Imala, y al resto de mujeres no? ¿Por qué le afectó algo que, por lo que Branwen les había dicho, había afectado anteriormente solo a los hombres?

Y, si ella sabía de dónde provenían aquellos ataques, ¿por qué se acercaba tanto a la fuente?

Al Istar le daba la desagradable impresión de que Imala les ocultaba algo. Algo importante. Y que ese algo tenía que ver con el hecho que vagara en uno de los lugares con mayor emanación de energía maligna que existía en la Tierra Media. ¿Tendría el Nigromante algo que ver con los brotes de locura que afectaron a los hombres y, más tarde, a la misma Imala? ¿O… era algo mucho peor…?

Él confiaba en la _Cambion_, siempre lo había hecho. Pero no podía negar que era una criatura difícil de alcanzar. Muy callada y distante. Por supuesto, a su manera se preocupaba por los demás; de hecho, se atrevería a decir que, en todos los años que la había conocido, solamente desde que había conocido a Bilbo, Thorin y al resto de la Compañía había empezado a ser más abierta, más receptiva y, sobre todo, más expresiva. Pero aun así, ella era un libro cerrado. Si tenía algo que no quisiera contar, ni las peores torturas podrían hacerla hablar.

Ni siquiera él había sabido que había tenido una hermana, o que hubiera tenido una infancia tan trágica.

Pero entonces un pensamiento cruzó su mente: ¿cómo se habría tomado la loba que su hermana les hubiera revelado su pasado?

-¿Más té, Gandalf?-preguntó Branwen, con la tetera en la mano y sujetándola con un paño para no quemarse.

El aludido la miró, un poco desorientado después de haber estado meditando tan profundamente.

-¡No, gracias!

Ella sonrió con amabilidad y dejó el recipiente en la mesa.

-De todas maneras, aunque no haya hombres, me sorprende que haya tan pocos _Cambions_-dijo Gandalf, volviendo al tema del que estaban hablando-. ¿Es que no hay más?

Ella tomó un sorbo de su té y dejó la taza sobre su regazo. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo.

-No, no hay más.

Thorin alzó la cabeza, sorprendido ante aquella afirmación.

-Somos el último reducto de _Cambions_de la Tierra Media. Después de nosotras, no habrá nadie más-esbozó una vacía sonrisa, sin humor-. Somos una raza al borde de la extinción. Y si los niños al crecer tienen un nuevo brote de locura como el sucedido hace doscientos años… Entonces definitivamente estaremos condenados.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-¿Lo sabe Imala?

-No se lo he contado, pero estoy segura que ya lo sabe. Es lista, al fin y al cabo. Nuestras posibilidades de supervivencia son casi nulas. Nos jactamos de ser casi inmortales, pero la vida pasa por nosotras de todas formas.

-¿No podéis… juntaros con otra raza?-preguntó Thorin.

-Ya lo intentamos una vez. El resultado no fue… el esperado.

-¿Qué queréis decir?

Pero Branwen no contestó. Sus ojos estaban completamente vacíos, cerrados. _Fríos._ Sólo cuando Gandalf hizo un movimiento con la mano con el propósito de posarla en su brazo, sacudió una de sus orejas de liebre y pareció despertar de su trance.

Se levantó y se asomó por la ventana. Ni Thorin ni Gandalf sabía qué verían sus ojos, inmensamente tristes y cansados, que tenían un brillo de soledad.

-Si nos hubiéramos marchado antes…-susurró, acariciando el cristal con la mano, como si acariciara el rostro de alguien amado-, ¿hubiéramos podido haber evitado todo aquello? Oh, Yavanna, señora de la tierra… ¿Por qué nos abandonaste? ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer todo esto…?

El silencio se asentó entre los tres, y ninguno tuvo el valor o las fuerzas para romperlo.

Hacía poco que Kíli se había marchado a dormir, e Imala no se había movido de la laguna. Contemplaba el agua ensimismada, perdida en sus pensamientos como siempre.

Sabía que debía darle las gracias a Branwen por haberle salvado la vida. Y también a Seren, a Wyn y a Tesni por las mismas razones. Pero, en aquellos momentos, no quería ver a nadie de su raza, y menos a su propia hermana; si lo hacía, estaba segura que su corazón se rompería en pedazos en el mismo momento en que posara sus ojos en los violetas de la mujer liebre.

Lo había visto. Su raza se moría, por culpa del brote de locura ocurrido hacía tantos años. No había necesitado que nadie le dijera nada para darse cuenta de lo evidente. Lo había vislumbrado en la mirada de búho de Seren cuando estaba curándola de la herida de flecha, el profundo brillo de miedo. Ella había tratado de esconderlo, pero la loba había aprendido hacía muchos años a ver lo que las personas trataban de ocultar mirándolas a los ojos. Y mientras la anciana búho la curaba, ella había usado su capacidad.

Deseó no haberlo hecho nunca, pues ahora un nudo muy doloroso se había formado en su corazón. Menos mal que Kíli se había marchado, pues de lo contrario habría visto cómo Imala dio por primera vez rienda suelta a sus sentimientos; alzó la cabeza hacia la luna de cristal mientras una gran lágrima caía por su rostro lobuno mientras emitía un gemido interno, mortificada.

Todo había sido culpa suya.

La puerta de la casa de Branwen se abrió, y con cuidado, Kíli asomó la cabeza. Todo parecía estar en orden. Entró con sigilo, y con la misma cautela cerró la puerta tras de sí. Iba a cruzar el recibidor hacia el salón (donde tenía su saco de dormir junto a su hermano) cuando oyó un pequeño carraspeo a sus espaldas. Se detuvo y volvió la cabeza despacio.

Su tío Thorin tenía una expresión seria y los brazos cruzados ante el pecho, de pie con las piernas separadas. Gandalf esbozaba una leve sonrisa divertida que se disimulaba tras su barba, y estaba sentado a la mesa con una taza de té en la mano. Por último, Branwen estaba junto a la ventana, y esbozaba su sonrisa amable.

¿Cómo era que desde fuera no había visto la luz del fuego de la chimenea?

-Buenas noches, joven Kíli-saludó la anfitriona.

-¿A dónde has ido?-demandó su tío.

Él se sonrojó al verse pillado.

-A tomar el aire. He estado hablando un rato con Imala.

-¿Qué tal está?-inquirió Gandalf, viendo el interés mudo de Branwen.

-Parece encontrarse mejor. Dijo que mañana estaría como nueva.

Thorin asintió.

-Entonces mañana mismo partiremos. Ahora vete a dormir.

El joven enano murmuró un "Sí, tío", y deseó buenas noches a todos, marchándose acto seguido a su saco.

Kíli esquivó los cuerpos dormidos, se metió en el saco y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo. A pesar de que trató en la medid de lo posible no hacer ruido para evitar molestar, a su lado, Fíli se volvió y gruñó mientras se restregaba un ojo con el dedo, medio dormido.

-¿Qué pasa, Kíli?-preguntó a su hermano, susurrando.

-Nada-murmuró él, con los brazos tras la cabeza y mirando al techo-. No podía dormir.

El rubio le miró preocupado. Su hermano nunca había tenido problemas de sueño. Pero no pudo preguntarle nada, ya que el moreno le volvió la espalda acostándose de lado.

-Duérmete. Estoy bien. Mañana nos iremos.

-¿E Imala?

-Dijo que estaba mejor y que mañana estaría totalmente recuperada.

Fíli dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Me alegro… ¿Fue tío quien dio la orden de partir mañana?

-Sí, claro, ¿quién si no…?

Y entonces, oyeron un gruñido de parte de uno de los enanos. Dwalin.

-¿Queréis dejar los chismorreos para mañana? Aquí hay gente que intenta dormir…

Se disculparon con voz queda y se callaron. Fíli se durmió enseguida, pero el otro príncipe estuvo un buen rato aún despierto, escuchando los murmullos de Branwen, Gandalf y Thorin en la cocina, hablando de quién sabía qué. Su mente circulaba en torno a lo que había escuchado de la vida de Imala. No sabía qué le obsesionaba tanto de ello, pero tenía la impresión que había algo que, o bien ella o bien su hermana, no les había contado.

Pero de nada servía pensar en todo aquello. Kíli hizo todo lo posible para apartar aquellos pensamientos y se hundió lentamente en el sueño.

Al día siguiente, tras un suculento desayuno servido por la druida, los enanos y el hobbit empezaron a empaquetar sus cosas y a reponer provisiones con todo lo que su amable anfitriona les brindaba. Incluso les dio pan de _lembas_ (que solo Bilbo aceptó sin reservas), y fruta en abundancia. También les ofreció armas (espadas ligeras, arcos y flechas y cuchillos en su mayoría), pero fueron rechazadas con amabilidad. Sin embargo, Dori no rechazó las hierbas medicinales; serían de mucha utilidad.

Salieron al exterior, al florido Crann Bethadh y su esfera de cristal gigante imitando el sol. En comparación con el día anterior, había más gente, pero apenas llegaban a ser una veintena. Niños de ambos sexos, ancianos y mujeres eran todo lo que había. Cada uno salía de sus casas, los niños con su característica vitalidad, los ancianos cansados y pacientes y las mujeres listas para empezar un nuevo día.

Las noticias viajaban rápido en aquella pequeña aldea, por lo que todos habían sabido de los visitantes extranjeros y de su estancia en la casa de la druida. Habían preparado cosas también para ellos, como amuletos y pequeñas armas que pudieran llevar sin dificultades. Al ver que no eran aceptadas (por supuesto, de forma amable, como cuando rechazaron las armas que Branwen les había ofrecido), ellos no siguieron insistiendo y se conformaron con desearles buena suerte.

Cuando llegaron al fin a la entrada por donde habían llegado el día anterior, una niña muy pequeña (apenas le llegaba a la cintura a los enanos) tiró de la manga de Kíli. Era monísima, rubia de intensos ojos azul zafiro y que no tenía ningún rasgo animal. Le tendió algo, y él lo observó con curiosidad.

Era un colgante, precioso, hecho de oro blanco en forma de rosa.

-¿Me lo das?-preguntó el príncipe, arrodillándose frente a la niña para estar a la misma altura que sus ojos.

Ella se ruborizó, adquiriendo un intenso tono escarlata, y asintió con la cabeza. Él sonrió, y cogió el colgante con mucho cuidado; lo contempló un instante.

-Es muy bonito-alabó; cogió la manita de la niña y le besó el dorso-. Muchas gracias por tu presente, milady. Lo guardaré bien.

Ella soltó una risita, aún más roja si cabe; se soltó de la mano del joven enano y corrió a refugiarse tras una mujer con idénticos ojos azules, de largo pelo rojizo y orejas y cola de zorro. La mujer esbozó una sonrisa amable y se llevó a la niña, cargándola en brazos; la niña se despidió con la mano, sonriente, y el enano le devolvió el saludo.

La pequeña multitud de _Newid_que se había formado para despedir a la Compañía se dispersó también, cada uno dirigiéndose hacia un lugar diferente. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, muy callado, únicamente roto por el sonido del agua y alguna risa o grito ocasional de los niños que jugaban en las lagunas.

Branwen fue la única que permaneció a su lado. Había determinado que ella les abriría la puerta que los llevaría al mundo exterior, aquel mundo que pocos _Cambions _se habían atrevido a pisar. Ella fue la primera que la oyó llegar, y se volvió. Gandalf, que estaba a su lado, se dio cuenta de su movimiento y también miró hacia atrás.

Imala, en su forma de loba, avanzaba hacia ellos, majestuosa y a la vez poderosa. Estaba totalmente recuperada de todas sus heridas, y su pelaje volvía a ser del blanco más puro, como la primera vez que la conocieron. Poco a poco, los demás enanos y Bilbo se dieron la vuelta y la vieron llegar.

-¡Imala!-exclamó el mediano, siendo él el primero en ir al encuentro de la _Cambion_; le seguían también Fíli, Kíli, Bofur y todos los demás. Los únicos que no se acercaron fueron Thorin, Gandalf y Branwen, que había apartado la vista de su hermana.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó Dori-. ¿Te han quitado todo el veneno?

Ella esbozó una lobuna sonrisa.

_Créeme, no estaría aquí si no me hubieran extraído todo el veneno._Su voz volvía a ser la misma de siempre, fuerte y amable a la vez.

-¡Qué bien!-suspiró Bilbo.

-¡Bueno, ahora que estamos todos, ya podemos irnos…!-exclamó Bofur, levantándose.

Todos esbozaron amplias sonrisas ante la perspectiva de estar de vuelta en la misión, pero la voz de Thorin, dura y fría como pocas veces la habían oído, los detuvo en el sitio.

-Esperad un segundo-dijo.

-¿Qué pasa, Thorin?-Balin le miró, preocupado.

El rey enano clavó su mirada amenazante en la loba blanca, haciéndola tensarse internamente.

-Ella no vendrá.


	9. Por el bien de la Compañía

**¡Hola! ¡Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo que os dejo! ¡A leer y a disfrutar!**

**Por el bien de la Compañía**

-¿Qué…?-balbuceó Bilbo, mirando a Thorin con ojos como platos.

La misma expresión que el resto de la Compañía mostraba (exceptuando a Gandalf). Branwen había vuelto la vista hacia Imala cuando oyó la orden de Thorin, pero la loba blanca no apartaba su mirada dorada del rey enano. Si se había percatado de la presencia de la mujer liebre o no, nadie habría podido decirlo.

-¿Cómo que Imala no se viene?-preguntó Bofur, confuso.

-Muchacho, coincidirás conmigo en que ha sido de mucha ayuda en el pasado…-trató de hablar Balin-. Nos ha salvado la vida en muchas ocasiones…

-Y le estoy agradecido por ello. Pero no pienso llevar conmigo a nadie que suponga un peligro para mi Compañía, y menos para la misión.

La voz de Thorin, fría y severa, los cortó, y sus ojos se clavaron en los enanos y en el hobbit. Ellos reconocieron la determinación en su mirada, y supieron que nada de lo que ellos fueran a decir iba a cambiarle de parecer. La testarudez enana corría con especial fuerza por sus venas, pensó Gandalf, atusándose la barba con un pequeño gruñido que nadie oyó.

_Supongo, pues, que os han contado lo de mis ataques de locura_, dijo Imala. Tenía una voz cuidadosamente neutral, pero en su interior, su mente y su corazón se debatían.

La batalla de miradas entre Thorin e Imala se hizo eterna, mientras a su alrededor, los demás miraban con nerviosismo, incapaces de decir o hacer nada. Los príncipes y Bilbo, que eran de los que más amistad habían creado con la _Cambion_, estaban en absoluto desacuerdo en dejarla atrás, y Balin y unos pocos enanos más tampoco veían sabio abandonar a una aliada tan poderosa y a la vez tan entregada a su causa, fueran los motivos que tuviere los mismos que los suyos o no. Ella solo quería recuperar algo que perdió en Érebor; solo por eso, se unió a la Compañía.

-Sí, nos lo han contado-asintió Thorin.

Ella soltó un bufido. No sabiendo el significado de aquel sonido, el rey enano frunció el ceño.

_Comprensible que no me queráis en la Compañía._

-Entonces, ¿es cierto?-preguntó Ori-. ¿Es verdad que tienes ataques de locura?

La loba le echó una mirada de reojo. Le caía bien el enano escribano; era tan simple y directo como el mismo Bilbo, y opinaba que aquello era difícil de superar.

_Tan cierto como que existe el día._

-¡Tío, esto no es justo!-protestó Kíli, encarándose a él-. Llevamos viajando juntos mucho tiempo e Imala no ha dado muestras de esa locura ni una sola vez.

-¿Quién nos asegura que no vaya a tener un ataque ahora?-su mirada lo detuvo en el sitio-. ¿O cuando nos enfrentemos a Smaug? Antes nos salvó, es cierto-dijo aquello en un gruñido casi inaudible, odiando estar en deuda con la loba-, pero ahora puede volverse nuestra enemiga. No dudaría en matarnos.

-¡Pero…!

_Es cierto._

Aquella súbita afirmación hizo que todas las cabezas se volvieran hacia Imala, al mismo tiempo. La _Cambion_no había apartado la mirada de Thorin, pero parecía que sus palabras estuvieran dirigidas a todos.

_Eso ocurriría si me afectara la locura. No distinguiría amigo de enemigo,_por primera vez, su mirada se clavó en Branwen, con frialdad, y la mujer de orejas de liebre se estremeció. _Si he sido capaz de hacer daño a mi propia familia, ¿qué pasaría con vosotros? Comprendo que no queráis correr esos riesgos, Thorin._

La mujer de orejas de liebre apartó la vista, con una mano agarrando su antebraz0 con fuerza. Confuso, Bilbo miró entre ambas hermanas.

-Laradhel, ya te he dicho que aquello no fue culpa tuya…-susurró la druida; su voz, sin embargo, era temblorosa, llena de miedo. No se lo creía.

Y su hermana pequeña tampoco.

-Sin embargo, Thorin…-carraspeó Gandalf, atrayendo la atención de todos-, debo recordarte que Imala nos puede ser de mucha ayuda, tanto en el transcurso de nuestro viaje como en la lucha contra Smaug.

El rey enano frunció el ceño.

-¿En qué nos puede ayudar una _Cambion_ que ni siquiera se puede transformar en humana?-bufó.

Ante aquella afirmación, Branwen miró al enano, luego al mago y por último en la loba. La confusión teñía sus rasgos, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, el anciano la interrumpió.

-Si recupera lo que perdió en Érebor, nos será muy útil-enfatizó esas últimas palabras con un murmullo persuasivo-. Así, Imala recuperaría toda su fuerza… y podría transformarse en cualquier cosa.

El rostro de Thorin cambió de la desconfianza a la comprensión cuando empezó a ver por dónde iban los tiros de Gandalf. El de Imala, sin embargo, se hizo cada vez más adusto.

-Como por ejemplo, en un dragón-acabó Gandalf.

Aspiraciones bruscas debido a la sorpresa, miradas asombradas entre los tres interlocutores. Imala percibió cómo algunos de los enanos daban instintivamente un paso hacia atrás, alejándose de ella. Ella no hizo ningún movimiento, sin embargo; el instinto de supervivencia ponderaba más en sus mentes, el cerebro reptiliano a veces tomaba posesión de sus mentes cuando comprendían que lo que más temían podía ser el gran peligro que llevaban al lado.

-Eso no soluciona nuestro dilema, Gandalf-susurró Thorin-. De hecho, puede agravarlo más. ¿Qué nos asegura que, cuando la _Cambion_recupere… lo que sea que haya perdido… no será afectada por la locura?

Gandalf lo miró pensativo, agarrando su bastón con ambas manos.

_Nadie os lo afirma, Thorin Escudo de Roble_, dijo la voz de Imala, haciendo que ambos se volvieran hacia ella. _Pero debo comunicaros… que llevo más de tres años sin sufrir la locura._

-¿Y cómo sabemos que no te afectará de nuevo? No arriesgaré a mi Compañía y la misión solo porque afirmas que llevas más de tres años sin sufrirla.

_La locura me afectó durante más de cincuenta años_, los ojos de Imala se oscurecieron al recordar aquello. _Todos y cada uno de aquellos años, un brote de locura se apoderó de mi mente. Nada recuerdo de lo que sucedió aquellas veces, mientras mi cabeza fue poseída por los brotes, pero…_

Pestañeó varias veces y sacudió la cabeza. No quería seguir hablando de aquello.

-¿Y cómo…?-preguntó Bilbo, dudando. Carraspeó al ver que la loba lo miraba de reojo-. ¿Cómo te curaste… de la locura?

Sus ojos dorados, que habían permanecido oscuros, impávidos, casi _muertos_, recobraron un poco de luz cuando oyó la pregunta del mediano. Gruñó levemente, pero no apartó la vista de él. Como si manteniendo sus ojos fijos en alguien, recobraría la cordura… o no se perdiera en su pasado.

_Hice un trato. Con alguien._El gruñido aumentó de intensidad. Se estaba enfureciendo. _No lo cumplió, y casi me dejé la vida arrebatándole la cura._

-¿Con quién hiciste el trato?-preguntó esta vez Gandalf, su voz más oscura que la fosa más profunda. Ella apartó la vista, y él alzó la voz, amenazante-. ¿Con quién lo hiciste, Imala?

_No puedes obligarme a hablar, Istar._

Y con aquello, la loba cerró el tema. No hablaría, y eso se lo dejó claro a todos.

Thorin la contempló un instante, luego se acercó a ella y se arrodilló. De aquella manera, ambos tenían sus miradas al mismo nivel.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ti?-preguntó, en un susurro.

_No podéis_, determinó ella, su voz también un susurro. _Yo no confío en mí misma desde que el primer brote de locura me afectó hace más de sesenta años. Así que, no confiéis en mí. Confiad en vos, y en vuestra Compañía, pero no en mí._

-¡Tú también eres de los nuestros, Imala!-intervino Bilbo, incapaz de mantenerse callado-. ¡Y por supuesto que confiamos en ti!

-¡Eso mismo!-dijo Fíli, palmeando el hombro del hobbit, siendo imitado por su hermano y también por Bofur.

Imala los miró. Sus ojos parecieron suavizarse un poco y esbozó una lobuna sonrisa, la sonrisa que conocían.

_No he firmado el contrato_, hizo saber. _Técnicamente, no soy miembro de la Compañía._

-¿Quién necesita un trozo de papel?-Kíli hizo aspavientos con las manos-. Eres de los nuestros, tanto si has firmado el dichoso contrato como si no.

Ella se rió, con suavidad, y todos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. El alboroto fue desapareciendo cuando el rey enano se incorporó. Le observaron mirar con un brillo indescifrable en los ojos a la _Cambion_, que no supo cómo interpretar aquella mirada.

-¿Y bien, Thorin?-preguntó Gandalf-. ¿Qué has decidido?

Él abrió la boca.

-Parte de lo que dijo es cierto-admitió, a regañadientes-. Ella no ha firmado nuestro contrato, por lo que no tengo poder sobre ella. Es libre de ir y venir a su antojo. Así que, la decisión es suya, no mía.

Hubo grandes sonrisas entre los enanos y el hobbit, pero el líder no había acabado de hablar.

-Sin embargo, si veo que eres un peligro, te mataremos sin dudar-ambos se miraron fijamente.

_Comprendo,_una pequeña sonrisa lobuna se asomó. _No esperaba menos del Rey Bajo la Montaña._

Thorin asintió. Gandalf esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha, y el resto de miembros de la Compañía también se dieron palmadas en la espalda. Bilbo, Kíli y Fíli se quedaron junto a la loba, y el príncipe menor no pudo evitar darle unos palmetazos en el cuello.

El líder se dirigió hacia Branwen, que había permanecido inmóvil junto a la entrada cerrada. Tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro mientras observaba a su hermana entre los enanos, una mezcla de desazón y rabia. Todo aquello cambió cuando se percató de la proximidad del rey; compuso una cuidadosa expresión neutra.

-Ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo-dijo Thorin, dirigiéndose hacia ella y haciendo que los demás se empezaran a movilizar-. Lady Branwen, guíanos.

La mujer de orejas de liebre asintió. Les dio la espalda y se colocó frente a la puerta de espinos, las manos echadas hacia delante. Tomó una buena cantidad de aire mientras se relajaba, y soltó el aliento despacio mientras se concentraba; a su mudo mandato, las raíces espinosas empezaron a apartarse, desvelando tras ella un camino diferente al que habían tomado al principio; en vez de unas escaleras ascendentes, se trataba de un largo pasillo hecho de mármol, con antorchas encendidas a ambos lados, que se extendía más allá de lo que la vista podía alcanzar.

Branwen cogió una antorcha y se dirigió hacia la Compañía.

-Yo os guiaré-dijo; su voz mandó ecos en el largo pasillo-. Este camino os llevará hasta cerca de la linde del Bosque Negro, a unos dos días de distancia. Ignoro qué hay más allá de sus árboles, por lo que habréis de tener mucho cuidado.

Acto seguido, se adentró en el pasillo, seguida de Gandalf, luego de Thorin, Imala, Bilbo, y todos los demás detrás. Bofur cerraba la marcha.

Aquel pasadizo era definitivamente mucho más diferente que el que habían tomado para llegar a Crann Bethadh. Además que era mucho menos opresivo que las paredes de tierra, estaba iluminado; a medida que avanzaban, Branwen encendía las antorchas apagadas. No había ningún desnivel, ni escalera, ni nada parecido.

Al cabo de un rato, la caminata empezó a parecerles eterna. Era cierto que preferían aquel pasillo al anterior, pero también el aburrimiento y la monotonía del paseo se les estaba haciendo insoportable. Calculaban que llevaban por lo menos diez minutos andando y aún no alcanzaban a ver el final. Trataron de distraerse charlando entre ellos. Branwen, como una estatua andante impasible, avanzaba al frente de todos sin volver la vista ni una sola vez. No comprendían el por qué de aquella súbita frialdad.

Sin darse cuenta, Imala se vio al lado de su hermana mayor. No sabía cómo había ocurrido; solo que había estado distraída mientras Bilbo hablaba con ella, y que había avanzado para librarse de las preguntas del incansable hobbit.

La loba le echó una mirada de reojo a la mujer, y luego observó el camino.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó de pronto la mujer de cabello negro.

_¿Y bien, qué?_

-¿No piensas que me debes una explicación, hermanita?-sus ojos violetas, muy levemente alumbrados por las antorchas, le dispararon una mirada furiosa. La loba pestañeó de la sorpresa; su hermana nunca había expresado un sentimiento tan fuerte-. ¿Para qué quieres ir a Érebor? ¿Cuál es tu conexión con los enanos?

Imala apartó la vista fijándola al frente. Con aquel gesto, la druida ensombreció la expresión. Como si hubiera confirmado sus sospechas.

-Has perdido el _Sidhe_, ¿verdad?

Thorin prestó atención a la conversación.

_Lo perdí en Érebor_, confirmó la loba con un hilo de voz. _Cuando Smaug atacó…_

-Eras lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber podido huir inerme.

_Yo no huyo, hermana. No cuando a mi alrededor hay gente muriendo y yo no hago nada._

-Ah, ¿ahora te dio la vena santurrona?

Imala le disparó una airada mirada, que fue correspondida con otra idéntica.

_No se trata de ser santurrona o no, Branwen_. _Se trata de que debía hacer lo correcto._

Branwen la observó un momento, cabreada, pero luego respiró hondo y miró hacia delante. Ambas estuvieron un rato sin decir nada, con el silencio roto por el murmullo de los enanos al hablar entre sí, el tintineo de las hebillas y los cacharros chocando entre sí al caminar. Si se habían dado cuenta del arrebato furioso entre las hermanas, nadie hubiera sabido decir.

-Perdona, Laradhel-dijo Branwen con voz neutra-. No debí haber perdido los estribos.

_Disculpas aceptadas._

La mujer de orejas de liebre la miró de reojo.

-¿Y bien? ¿No te piensas disculpar?

_¿Por haberte escuchado soltarme un sermón?_, ironizó Imala._Oh, sí, disculpa._

La druida estuvo a punto de volver a perder la paciencia, pero respiró hondo y contó hasta tres.

-Sí que has cambiado-comentó, en voz baja-. El mundo te ha cambiado, hermanita.

_Tal vez._

Tras otro silencio, Imala se decidió a cortarlo de nuevo.

_Smaug me pilló por sorpresa_, admitió, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Branwen. _Además de que era la primera vez que veía un dragón tan gigantesco. Perdí mi_Sidhe _tratando de ayudar. Tendrías que haber estado allí, Branwen_, le dirigió una mirada torturada. _Ciudad de Valle se llenó de fuego, gritos, sangre y muerte en un instante. Nada pudieron hacer contra semejante alimaña._

-Comprendo. Perdona que te haya echado el sermón. No te lo merecías. Ahora lo único que importa es que debes recuperarlo. Sesenta años es demasiado tiempo; has perdido demasiado poder, y probablemente muchos recuerdos.

_Cierto. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que me queda?_

-No más de dos meses. Pero seguramente llegues antes a la Montaña.

_El Día de Durin se acerca. Será antes de dos meses, estoy convencida._

-¿Y si os retrasáis?

_Entonces nadie entrará en Érebor. Thorin y los suyos no recobrarán su reino y yo no recuperaré mi_Sidhe.

-Bueno, pues habrá que asegurarse de que haya suficiente tiempo-le sonrió con ánimo, y su hermana le correspondió con una diminuta. Pero le había sonreído, y a Branwen le bastaba con eso.

-¡Por fin, la salida!-exclamó Óin, cansado de aquel pasillo infinito.

En efecto, otra puerta hecha de espinos bloqueaba la salida al fondo del pasillo de mármol, pero esta vez no hizo falta que Branwen hiciera nada; al acercarse, los espinos se retiraron solos y la luz del sol los alumbró.

Salieron al Bosque Negro, aliviados de encontrarse al fin fuera de aquel sitio. Respiraron el aire húmedo del bosque. Branwen se rió ante los gestos efusivos de algunos de los enanos, que se giraban hacia el sol para que los rayos les dieran en la cara. Era comprensible, sin embargo; el sol de cristal que poseían en Crann Bethadh brillaba, pero no emitía ningún calor. Un sol frío.

-Has encontrado a gente muy curiosa-comentó Branwen a Imala. Ambas estaban junto a la puerta, ubicada en el tronco de un pino muy viejo.

_Aún me pregunto cómo no he sucumbido ante tanta tozudez enana junta_, la loba blanca rodó los ojos en sus órbitas.

-A tozuda tú les ganas a todos.

_¿Lo soy?_

-Lo eres-miró a su hermana-. Lo has olvidado.

_Quizá. Lo recordaré cuando encuentre mi_Sidhe.

-Aún recuerdas cómo es, ¿verdad?

_Claro. Mi colgante de ámbar es imposible de olvidar._

Los ojos violetas de la mujer se clavaron en los enanos, aún celebrando estar bajo el sol. Gandalf y Thorin estaban un poco aparte, charlando entre ellos en voz baja.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que te estás olvidando de las cosas buenas, y que estás manteniendo las malas.

_Por supuesto que no. No puedo controlar los recuerdos que pierdo._

-Pues entonces, crea unos nuevos. Y cuando recuperes tu _Sidhe_, consérvalos todos.

Imala alzó la vista hacia el sol, y sonrió.

_Claro._

Finalmente, Thorin decidió que era bastante de perder el tiempo, y se acercó a ellas. Gandalf le seguía, y tras un buen rato, Bilbo y el resto de la Compañía también se acercaron.

-Druida Branwen, os agradezco la hospitalidad que vos y vuestro pueblo nos habéis mostrado-dijo formalmente el rey enano, haciendo una brevísima reverencia-. Muchas gracias.

-Soy yo quien debe daros las gracias-ella contestó con una sonrisa y otra reverencia, mucho más pronunciada que la de Thorin-. Me habéis permitido volver a ver a mi hermana después de tantos años-se incorporó y le miró a los ojos-. Eso es algo que siempre recordaré.

De pronto, Imala movió una oreja, alertada por un sonido.

_Debemos irnos_, anunció.

Sin mirar a su hermana, se colocó junto a Kíli; la mujer de ojos violetas también movió una de sus orejas de liebre y su rostro se endureció.

-Una manada de huargos se acerca-susurró-. Aún está lejos, a unos tres días de distancia, pero no tardará en alcanzaros. Debéis marcharos ya.

Comprendiendo que no tenían tiempo, todos se despidieron apresuradamente y empezaron a emprender la marcha por el bosque. Branwen los vio marchar con el corazón lleno de angustia por su hermana, pero luego sonrió.

-Sé que lo conseguiréis-susurró-. Buena suerte, Thorin Escudo de Roble, Rey Bajo la Montaña. Que los Valar os guíen.


	10. Vuelta a la misión

**¡Hola! ¡Este será el último capítulo que publique antes de los exámenes T.T Espero que os guste. ¡A leer y a disfrutar!**

**Vuelta a la misión**

Gandalf tomó una vez más el liderazgo del grupo, y los guió por el bosque. Sentaba bien volver a la misión, aunque no lo era tanto ser (una vez más) perseguidos por huargos y orcos comandados por Azog. Por fortuna, según el olfato de Imala, estaban demasiado lejos, y aún podían tomarse las cosas con relativa calma antes de apurarse; de hecho, la _Cambion _dudaba que les hubieran detectado, y que simplemente estaban en una patrulla de reconocimiento rutinaria del bosque.

Aun así, Imala estuvo con sus cinco sentidos al máximo. Mientras caminaba, no dejaba de olisquear el menor rastro y de escuchar hasta el sonido más imperceptible. Se había tomado muy en cuenta su papel de proteger a la Compañía y de avisarles de cualquier peligro; Bofur aseguraba que su propósito es intentar ganarse de nuevo el favor de Thorin.

A la loba le daba igual si el rey enano estaba a gusto o no con su presencia. Iba con ellos porque le resultaba más fácil y porque ellos eran los únicos que podrían abrir la Puerta. Bueno, y también porque su absurda lealtad y su promesa a Gandalf la ataban a ellos. Por supuesto, les apreciaba y se preocupaba por ellos, y si alguno estaba en peligro, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos (¿o debería decir patas?) para ayudarlos. Pero nada más le unía a ellos.

Sin embargo, mientras Bilbo, Fíli y Kíli charlaban animadamente con ella (con alguna intervención de los otros enanos, exceptuando a Thorin), Gandalf podía ver que en realidad sí tenía muchas más conexiones con ellos de lo que la _Cambion_estaba dispuesta a admitir. La amistad y la camaradería se podían sentir por primera vez en la actitud y la voz de la loba.

La conversación que estaban manteniendo varió repentinamente.

-Oye, Imala, ¿qué era el _Sidhe_?-preguntó Bilbo de pronto.

Thorin no había sido el único que había prestado atención a la conversación entre Imala y su hermana Branwen, al parecer.

_¿El _Sidhe_? Depende de a quién le preguntes._

-¿Y eso qué se supone que significa?

_El _Sidhe _no tiene una forma específica_, intentó explicar ella. _Consiste en algo que tenga un gran valor sentimental para nosotros. Cuando nacemos, nos entregan un colgante, una pulsera, un anillo, cualquier cosa. Como es el primer regalo que nuestros padres nos hacen, le cogemos un gran cariño y acaba siendo el recipiente de nuestro poder._ _La transformación. Podemos transformarnos siendo animales, claro, pero no podemos estar demasiado tiempo en una misma forma sin sufrir consecuencias, y necesitamos nuestro_ Sidhe _para mantener nuestra forma humana. Por ejemplo, mi _Sidhe_ es un colgante de ámbar que mi madre me regaló cuando no era más que una niña._

Ori se acercó a la loba con curiosidad.

-Eso quiere decir que vuestra forma original es la de un animal, ¿no?-preguntó.

Imala lo observó sorprendida.

_En efecto. Nuestros antepasados eran animales que, con el paso de los siglos, fueron adquiriendo la facultad de transformarse en humanos. De hecho…_, su rostro se endureció, y su mirada se volvió hacia delante.

-¿Imala?-preguntó Bilbo, como tentativa, pero ella negó con la cabeza y se adelantó, adentrándose en el bosque.

Aquella súbita partida desconcertó a todo el mundo.

-¿He dicho algo malo?-Ori miró a su hermano, que le palmeó el hombro.

-No, señor Enano, no has dicho nada incorrecto-dijo Gandalf, poniéndose a su altura-. Es simplemente que a ninguno de los _Cambions _les gusta recordar de dónde provienen.

-¿De dónde provienen?-inquirió el mediano.

El anciano gruñó, empuñando su vara con fuerza. Podía sentir los ojos de los enanos y del hobbit clavados en él, a la espera de que contestara a sus preguntas.

-Los antepasados más antiguos de los _Cambions _son los Licántropos de Tol-in-Gauroth, los sirvientes de Melkor.

Un silencio sepulcral. Los rostros cambiaron de confusión a entendimiento, y de ahí a miedo.

-¿Imala es sirviente de Melkor?-susurró Kíli.

-No. Eso ocurrió en los tiempos de la Primera Edad. Veréis, los _Cambions_ fueron Licántropos que escindieron de los originales, porque se negaron a servir a Melkor. Renegaron de todo lo que Melkor les había concedido, como la fuerza monstruosa, y sufrieron la persecución de los Licántropos hasta que Melkor fue derrotado por los Hijos de Ilúvatar y sus criaturas fueron destruidas. Los Valar vieron la transformación que se había originado en los _Cambions, _y los llamaron así, "los que Cambiaron". Les concedieron nuevas formas y la oportunidad de permanecer en su apariencia humana mediante el _Sidhe_. Pero ninguno de los _Cambions _olvidó jamás su origen.

Ya a punto de anochecer, Thorin decidió parar en un pequeño claro bastante confortable para comer algo antes de descansar. Habían cubierto un buen trecho, al día siguiente ya estarían divisando el límite del bosque. No había habido ni el menor rastro de los orcos, ni tampoco de Imala, a quien no habían visto desde aquella incómoda conversación sobre la procedencia de los _Cambions_. Aunque Gandalf no le dio mayor importancia, Bilbo, Kíli y Fíli estaban preocupados por ella, mientras que Thorin simplemente prefería mantenerla cerca para saber lo que estaba haciendo.

Bombur, el cocinero oficial de la Compañía (cosa irónica a la vez que comprensible), se dispuso a preparar sus cacharros de cocina mientras Dwalin, Nori y Bifur recogían la madera caída repartida por el lugar.

-¡Me muero de hambre!-protestó Bofur mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

-Fíli, Kíli-los llamó Thorin-. Id a cazar algo.

_No es necesario._

La voz de Imala los sobresaltó. Apareció por detrás de Bilbo arrastrando por el cuello desgarrado a un ciervo bastante grande. Ante la atónita mirada de la Compañía (y la circunspecta de Gandalf) depositó el ciervo ante sí con un ruido sordo; tenía la boca manchada de sangre, y tenía polvo y tierra en el pelaje, como si, mientras cazando al ciervo, hubiera tenido una lucha con él y se hubiera tenido que revolcar por el suelo.

_Con esto habrá suficiente para todos_, su voz estaba hueca, algo que alarmó a quienes mejor la conocían.

No esperó a que alguien dijera nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue otra vez.

Se sentía fatal. No sabía por qué, pero mientras había estado caminando junto a los enanos, cada vez se había sentido más pesada y malhumorada, hasta que ya no había podido aguantarlo más y se había internado entre los árboles. Instantáneamente, en cuanto el bosque la rodeó, se sintió mucho mejor, más animada, más _ella misma._

Por supuesto, aunque se había alejado de los enanos, no había querido dejarles desprotegidos. Desde una distancia muy prudencial, había vigilado los alrededores de la Compañía mientras estos avanzaban, atenta a los orcos que, seguramente, se estaba acercando cada vez más. Pero no se había atrevido a colocarse de nuevo junto a ellos. No, algo horrible la mantenía alejada de ellos.

Algo que se parecía demasiado a lo que había presenciado en Dol Guldur.

Llegó al arroyo que había avistado mientras llevaba la cena a los enanos. No era muy grande, pero era bastante profundo, y muy cristalino. Sumergió la cabeza y el agua se manchó con la sangre del ciervo muerto, pero ella quedó limpia de nuevo. Aprovechó para meterse en el agua y lavarse también el pelaje antes blanco inmaculado, pero que con la caza se había ensuciado.

El agua, que en su zona más profunda le alcanzaba un poco por debajo de la mandíbula, ayudó a calmarla de lo que quiera que había estado molestándola. Aquella espina que había estado clavada en su interior desde…

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron.

Llevaba percibiéndolo desde que habían huido de la Ciudad Trasgo. Una gran oscuridad, intensa y malévola; un Ojo de fuego vigilante que hacía que le recorrieran tremendos escalofríos. Un vacío negro que amenazaba con devorar su alma y destrozar su cordura.

Y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Imala se sintió inundada por el terror.

Debía recuperar su _Sidhe_. Cuanto antes recuperara su poder y sus recuerdos, menor influencia tendría la oscuridad sobre ella. El talismán que había hecho su madre hacía tantos años la protegería de aquello que más temía: perderse una vez más, dominada por una autoridad más intensa que ella, y arrastrar a aquellos a quienes más quería consigo.

Con un suspiro interior más humano que lobo, Imala salió del arroyo y se sacudió, enviando gotitas por todos lados. Al alzar la cabeza, se percató de que había anochecido, aunque no hacía mucho. Oyó entonces el crujido de una rama y, en un instante, se colocó en posición de alerta; cabeza hacia el lugar del sonido, orejas al frente y el cuerpo muy tenso, listo para actuar. Aguardó hasta que una figura salió de detrás de uno de los árboles, sitio de donde había oído el chasquido.

-¿Ibas a atacarme?-preguntó el recién llegado, sonriente.

Era Kíli. Llevaba un trozo bastante grande de carne sacado del costillar del ciervo que les había llevado; sobras, seguramente.

Imala se permitió relajarse y dejó que el enano se acercara. Se sentó junto al arroyo.

_El instinto actúa primero_, dijo, indiferente. Aceptó el trozo de carne, pero simplemente rapiñó un poco de la carne que había entre las costillas y dejó intacto lo sobrante; no tenía mucho apetito.

-¿Qué hacías aquí sola?-Kíli también se sentó junto a la loba.

_Meditar._

Él hizo un sonido como indicando que comprendía. Ambos estuvieron un rato en silencio, haciéndose compañía mutuamente, escuchando los sonidos que el bosque les enviaba y el brillo de la luna sobre el agua.

-Oye, Imala-susurró el enano, como no queriendo romper la armonía del bosque nocturno.

La loba, que se había echado con la cabeza apoyada en sus patas delanteras, abrió un ojo y lo miró.

-Dijiste que no recordabas cuál era tu aspecto, ¿verdad?-rebuscó entre sus ropas y sacó un papel doblado; lo desdobló y se lo tendió, colocándolo en el suelo.

_¿Qué es esto?_, la curiosidad ya había atrapado a la _Cambion, _que alzó la cabeza.

El retrato de Branwen e Imala.

_¿De dónde lo has sacado?_

-Branwen tenía este retrato en su casa-Kíli se sonrojó-. Y sentí el impulso de llevármelo. Me pareció que… podría ayudarte a recordar qué aspecto tenías-la vio observar el retrato con una mezcla de curiosidad y atención en su mirada ambarina-. ¿Te sirve?

_Me suena… pero no me puedo transformar aún. Sin el _Sidhe_, la transformación es más dolorosa y no dura más que unos segundos. Y además… ¿Qué ha sido eso?_

Los dos se incorporaron al oír algo que les hizo sobresaltarse.

Aullidos.

-Gandalf, ¿qué son esos aullidos?-gruñó Thorin mientras urgía a los demás a movilizarse con rapidez, ignorando el sueño que aún les pesaba con fuerza.

Los aullidos habían despertado a toda la Compañía; incluso a aquellos con el sueño más pesado. Algo en aquellos sonidos instaba a que no fueran ignorados; una urgencia y un terror que los despertó de golpe. Bilbo, aturdido, había estado despierto, y aun así se había sobresaltado cuando los aullidos comenzaron de golpe.

-Nada sé de esto, pero es mejor que Imala venga y nos diga qué significa esos aullidos-gruñó Dwalin mientras ayudaba a su hermano a preparar sus cosas lo mejor posible.

_Lo que significan, señor Enano_, dijo la voz de la _Cambion_ en sus cabezas mientras aparecía junto a Kíli, _es que tenemos problemas._

-¡Imala!-exclamó Bilbo.

Confundido, vio cómo ella le dirigía una fría mirada y le ignoraba. ¿Qué había hecho?

_Son los lobos del Bosque Negro_, anunció mientras echaba las orejas al frente, escuchando. _Están asustados. No paran de repetir lo mismo: "la oscuridad viene"._


End file.
